Pardon My Reach
by NikiFrost
Summary: Emma Swan is the owner of Enchanted, one of the first medieval "roleplay restaurants" in the city. Regina Mills is a cutthroat food critic with a disdain for such frivolities. Unfortunately, her young son Henry insists on dining at Enchanted every Saturday so that they always get the charming blonde female knight as their server... and Regina is a useless lesbian.
1. Chapter 1

All my love and gratitude to the wonderful mods who organized this year's SwanQueen Supernova, and a big thank you to my supernova partner Starchasm for the awesome artwork they made! As for everyone else; keep calm and SWEN on! Mwuah!

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Can we go to a restaurant tonight?"

Regina glances up from her book, peering over the rim of her reading glasses to where her six year old is sitting at the coffee table flipping through a picture book. His mop of dark hair is getting unruly, nearly covering his eyes and forcing him to toss his head to see her better, but he'd insisted he liked it and had put his little foot down every time she tried to convince him to let her cut it. Shaking the sleeve down from her wrist, she checks her watch and lifts a brow.

"I was going to get dinner started soon, but I suppose we can go out. What would you like?"

Grinning, Henry jumps up and grabs her cellphone from the table, bringing it to her and then climbing onto her lap. Regina grunts softly as he accidentally knees her in the stomach, marking her page and setting the book aside.

"Enchanted. Paige was telling me about it at school yesterday and I really wanna go!"

The name sounds vaguely familiar, but she can't place it. Regina is quick to search it up on her phone, checking the reviews first and foremost. The results are surprisingly good; hundreds of five-stars, raving reviews, a perturbing amount of hearts and smiley faces in the comments. Her eye catches many reiterations of the words _fun, immersive, _and_magical, _which is kind of a strange descriptor for a restaurant. She taps the website link next, intent on glancing over the menu for herself, and is struck by an expertly designed homepage. It's clean and simplistic, with _Enchanted _done in elegant flowing font and a minimalist sidebar for the menu, location, and contact information.

At the top of the sidebar, the option says _"Entry Rules."_

"Rules?" she reads, already tapping it out of wary curiosity. Henry is nearly wiggling on her lap in his excitement, evidently privy to whatever _rules _this bizarre restaurant requires.

_Welcome to Enchanted! In order for us to best immerse our guests in the world of the Enchanted Forest, we have a dress code policy enforced at the door. Costumes are welcome and very appreciated, but our minimum requirement is that guests wear simple clothing in natural/muted colors as to not break immersion. Plain tunics and simple costume pieces are available for guests to borrow during their time here. Feel free to ask any of our barmaids for assistance!_

"Oh no," Regina groans, eyes squeezing shut as Henry bursts out laughing. She'd _heard _about this nonsense. _Enchanted _was still relatively new to the city, only having opened up just last year, but it had been making marks as both a solid restaurant and a must-have experience. Her best friend Kathryn had been in awe when thousands flocked to check it out, the reservation lists booked for months on end. She'd suggested trying it out with Regina, only for the brunette to scoff and insist that, _as a renowned food critic, _she was too good for such a ridiculous thing.

Now, however, with Henry giving her his megawatt grin and puppy dog eyes, it seems she's going to have to endure the indignity.

"Fine," she sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose as Henry lets out a whoop of excitement. "Go get dressed."

Her little boy all but throws himself off her lap and bolts off, thumping his way up the stairs despite her shouting out a warning not to run. Opening up her contacts list, she grudgingly calls up Kathryn.

"We're going out for dinner tonight," she says in lieu of a proper greeting, not even giving Kathryn a second to say hello. "Henry wants to go to Enchanted."

"Oh, _now _you're willing to go? But not when your best friend asks? Note to self: use Henry for blackmail from now on." There's an obvious teasing pout in Kathryn's voice. Regina rolls her eyes.

"Shut up and get over here, Midas. There's apparently a dress code—"

"Oh, I know," Kathryn says coyly. "Don't worry, I've got it handled. See you soon."

* * *

"How're we doing, Rubes?"

Emma's grinning as she enters the familiar entrance of the restaurant, happy as always to see Ruby there in full barmaid costume, her best friend and front-of-house manager. Ruby winks at her, but leans past Emma to wave up the next group waiting in line.

"We've seats ready for ye," she chirps, motioning towards another barmaid next to her who holds a handful of rolled parchment menus. "Ashley will show ye to yer table."

Ashley leads the group through a doorway covered by ragged strips of cloth, and Emma takes a moment to look around the waiting room at all the groups still waiting for tables. It's busy, and her chest swells with pride.

"Everything's good as always," Ruby says cheerfully as Emma leans against the wooden podium, keeping their voices down as to not break immersion for the guests. "No shortage of reservations for the week, so we've always got a lineup at peak hours. You heading up top, or you gonna play today?"

"When do I ever pass up a chance to look good in armour?" Emma teases, and Ruby shakes her head and snickers.

"Get in there, then. You're cramping my style."

She swats Emma's shoulder—were they not in a professional setting, Ruby would have most definitely aimed for her ass, so Emma counts herself lucky—and returns to checking over her wait list while Emma ducks through the curtain of rags and into the main room of the restaurant.

Flickering lanterns (LEDs to mimic fire, of course, because she's not an idiot) line the walls and support beams, giving the large interior a warm and cozy atmosphere. Dressed simply in the dark pants and beige blouse she'd arrived in, Emma heads down the center of the room along the not-quite-straight row between each table. The tables themselves are thick wood, purposely nicked and uneven, with wooden benches or stools all mismatched throughout. The place is packed already, guests excitedly chattering away at each table, their drinks in copper steins, their food on wooden plates. The band—or rather, the trio of singing musicians she'd convinced to dress up like bards—play by their usual spot near the fake hearth against one wall, singing tavern songs loudly and merrily and encouraging guests to join in. Servers dressed in all manner of occupation—from barmaids and bartenders to knights and jesters—weave expertly between tables, delivering food and drink and engaging the guests in roleplay conversation. Most all of them are aspiring actors, and they come and go often once they find real acting gigs elsewhere, easily replaced by the overflowing stack of resumes in Emma's office. She prides herself on giving many of them steady jobs until they move on to bigger and better things.

She stops to poke her head through the kitchen doorway—one hidden behind a wall to prevent guests from seeing into a very modern, top-of-the-line kitchen—and it takes her a moment to find her head chef. Eugenia, Ruby's grandmother and "Granny" to most, is rushing about, barking concise orders and multitasking like a typhoon, but she whips around with narrowed eyes as if sensing Emma's presence with her invisible third eye.

"Swan," she says, instantly brightening even as she continues tossing something in a pan over an open flame. "Let me guess; hungry?"

"You know me, Granny," Emma says with a grin. "Mind whipping me up something? I'll be down in costume in a bit."

"You got it."

Waving briefly at the rest of the kitchen staff, Emma heads back out into the main room, pausing by the small bar where Leroy handles drink orders. There's a good selection of beer and wine for adults, but also their own special "mead" for kids—which is really just non-alcoholic apple cider—that she promptly asks him for a mug of.

"May as well serve you milk," he teases, smirking as he pours her a mug from a container disguised to look like a barrel. She accepts it with a roll of her eyes, taking a quick sip of the cold, sweet juice.

"Laugh it up, Grumpy." She sticks her tongue out at him and takes her drink with her down the hallway, up a wooden staircase and into the office above. The office is spacious but cozy, themed like the restaurant below with a wall of hooks for various costumes and a row of lockers for employee use. Sectioned off is another office with a glass window, the desk stacked high with paperwork and finances, a brunette head ducked down and happily working away.

"Hey, Belle," Emma calls through the glass, and her friend looks up just long enough to beam and wave cheerfully at her arrival. Tossing her things behind her own desk in the corner of the main room, Emma uses the attached bathroom to change into her costume, and is soon clanking her way back down to the tavern in full fitted armour with a fake sword at her hip.

"Ah, the fair lady knight has arrived," Killian chuckles, slipping past her from out of the kitchen with more food to deliver.

"Rogers," she greets the costumed pirate with a grin, ducking into the kitchen and waving to Granny. A plate of food is thrust into her hand and she thanks her before heading back out, quickly looking over the place and spotting an empty seat at one of the occupied tables. Nodding her hellos to a few costumed servers that she passes, Emma gets to her chosen table and flashes them all a charming smile.

"Afternoon, milords, miladies," she says to a family of five; two parents, a teenager, and two young children. They all turn their full attention on her, in awe of her gleaming armour, and she puffs up her chest a little at their appraisal. "Would you mind terribly if I joined you for a meal?"

She's no aspiring actor like her many employees, but she enjoys play-acting with the guests, and it's always enjoyable to bring a smile to children's faces. The kids immediately squeal their agreements, and the parents nod permission, so Emma sits to eat with them and enthrall the children with her dramatic stories of knights and dragons and princesses.

* * *

"Absolutely _not."_

Regina looks horrified, to say the least, as Kathryn holds up a costume dress, the velvet a deep shade of scarlet and the low neckline encrusted with silver jewels. Kathryn is already decked out in a dark blue dress with billowing sleeves and gold trim, her hair intricately braided to look like a crown wrapping around her head.

"You have to follow the dress code, so you may as well wear a proper costume," Kathryn insists, shaking the scarlet dress towards Regina. The brunette's mouth is still agape.

"How did— where— why do you even _have _this? Where did you get costumes at the last minute?"

At that, Kathryn purses her lips. "Well..."

"Midas, I swear."

"Okay, so maybe I've been there a few times already and decided to start my own collection of costumes?"

Regina groans, a hand over her face. _"Why?"_

"There's a really cute knight there," Kathryn admits, giving a dreamy sigh at the thought of the handsome man in armour who had served her dinner three nights in a row, and Regina can't help but shoot her friend a look of disgust.

"I can't believe you fell for some gimmicky restaurant—"

"Shush," Kathryn says, as a little stampede of footsteps has Henry barrelling down the staircase towards them, his eyes bright with excitement as he chirps his hello to his favourite aunt Kathryn. He's in dark brown trousers and a beige button-up, and Kathryn immediately fawns over him.

"Oh, look at you! What a handsome little man," she chuckles. "I'll have to get something custom made for you too, so you can dress up like a real prince next time."

"Next time?" Regina grumbles, at the same time Henry points to the dress in Kathryn's arms and asks, "What's that?"

"It's a costume so that Mommy can dress up too," Kathryn stage-whispers, winking down at him. He immediately beams and looks to Regina.

"Oh! Put it on, Mommy!"

"You're the worst," Regina makes sure to hiss at Kathryn when the blonde shoves the dress into her arms, cackling victoriously as Regina stomps off to change.

* * *

The trip over is a bit of a long one, having hit the rush-hour home as they fight against traffic to get back into the heart of the city, but Kathryn assures Regina that she'd already pulled some strings and gotten them a reservation, so she's not too worried about cutting it close. Regardless, by the time they find parking a few blocks away and make the walk over, they're a few minutes late and Regina is red-faced with embarrassment, having been far too self-conscious from walking four city blocks in a wannabee-Guinevere costume.

"Relax, you look hot," Kathryn whispers, nudging her side as they amble into the front-of-house waiting room. Kathryn heads straight to the podium to speak with the waitress—no, the _barmaid _lounging there, and Regina is already looking around with disdain as Henry bounces excitedly at her side.

"Aye, Midas for three, was it? Ashley will take ye to yer table," the brunette barmaid says, motioning to another girl with scrolls in hand, and Regina purses her lips at the brunette's faked accent and the fact that her dyed red streak is coming undone from where it had been tucked under her brown hair. Already she's unimpressed, and though she knows the entire place is painted and made to _look _old and medieval without actually _being _old or dirty, she's still a little disgusted.

"Whoa," Henry murmurs, his eyes wide as saucers as they follow a blonde barmaid through a curtain of rags—seriously, _why? _—and come face to face with a large, loud, bustling tavern straight out of a Tolkien film.

_I'm going to kill Kathryn, _Regina thinks sourly to herself, as her supposed best friend makes for a perfect scapegoat in Henry's place. She hates this place and they haven't even been seated yet.

"Right this way." Ashley beckons for them to follow as she weaves through the busy room and sets a bundle of three scrolls down onto a clear table. Henry climbs up onto a wooden stool with enthusiasm, while Regina is the last to sit, eyeing her seat skeptically before perching awkwardly upon it.

"Yer server will be wi' ye shortly," Ashley says, flashing them all a smile before scampering off again. Her fake accent isn't nearly as awful as the front of house girl's, but it still grates on Regina's nerves. Her jaw is tight with annoyance at being exposed to this stupid place and only Henry's obvious delight at being here keeps her behaved.

"The veal is to die for," Kathryn offers, pushing a scroll towards Regina while unrolling her own. Regina warily opens hers to find a neatly hand-written menu upon the parchment in cursive. Pottage, veal, meat and cheese platters, charred fish, seafood platters and roasts and puddings. The menu items are all listed as basic fare you'd expect from the medieval time period, but underneath each item in smaller writing is a quick breakdown of ingredients, and it's surprisingly more lavish than Regina expected.

"Garlic, white wine, rosemary roast?" Regina murmurs, arching a brow.

"Like I said: to die for." Kathryn lets her scroll curl back up into its rolled form and scans the room, blue eyes bright and hopeful. Regina assumes she's searching for that knight she'd been gushing about and just sighs, considering the menu for what to order for Henry.

"What would you like to try, sweetheart?" she asks her little boy, smiling as she watches him clutch at his scroll and slowly sound out the words letter-by-letter. "How about the meat and cheese platter? It comes with some veggies you like."

He shrugs, more interested in reading out the words than actually considering what he wants to eat. "What's pot... pot-age?"

"Pottage. It's like a thick soup made with all sorts of ingredients. Back in the medieval days, it would be a giant pot of soup that boils all day while the cooks keep adding leftovers to it to fill it up." Thankfully there are actual listed ingredients, instead of it being a genuine pottage consisting of every type of food scrap the cooks could toss in as they worked.

Henry's eyes get big and he grins a gap-toothed grin. "I wanna try that!"

Their server greets them a moment later, a dark haired man in black leather and a coat, a pirate hat sitting crooked on his head and a cocky grin on his face. He speaks with a natural accent and has a metal hook dangling from his belt, leaving his hands free to scrawl their orders down on a bit of parchment with a fake quill pen.

"Know what ye'd like, ladies? Little lad?"

"Pottage!" Henry cheers.

"Pottage for him," Regina agrees, her voice brisk with the server, "and the veal for me."

"Veal for me as well," Kathryn says, smiling up sweetly at him. "Say, would you happen to know if Ser Frederick is here today?"

"Ah," he exclaims, eyes lighting up with delight. "You must be lady Kathryn. Ser Frederick speaks highly and often of you. Your beauty truly does surpass all else."

Kathryn titters and he grins. Regina rolls her eyes so hard it's a wonder they don't roll right out of her head.

"He's just stepped out for a spell but I'll let him know you're here, milady," the pirate says, winking playfully before swaggering off with their orders, whistling a cheerful tune as he goes. Regina levels her best friend with a hard stare.

"That was nauseating," she deadpans.

"Oh, loosen up, Regina! How often do you get to pretend to be in a fantasy world? Just enjoy it, hmm?"

Regina glances sideways to see Henry swinging his legs back and forth quite happily, his attention on the band of bards sitting by the hearth, singing a jaunty song as they pluck at their harps and play their flutes. Henry's head bobs off-tune to the music and is constantly on a swivel, taking in all the different costumed actors and the admittedly realistic decor. One server in a jester costume even turns around to stick his tongue out at them, causing Henry to burst out in giggles.

"This is ridiculous," Regina sighs, shaking her head, but her disdain for this bizarre restaurant endeavor is softened by her son's wholehearted joy. Still, Kathryn chuckles at the look of exasperation on her best friend's face when the quiet clanking of metal armour precedes a fully costumed knight sidling up to their table.

"Lady Kathryn," the man says, his smile gentle as he pulls his helm from his head and holds it under an arm, running a gloved hand through his mused blonde hair. He looks utterly infatuated, which is the only reason Regina doesn't outright accuse him of leading Kathryn on as some part of this ridiculous roleplaying game. Still, she imagines all the servers here are wannabe actors trying to pay their bills, so she silently vows to keep an eye on him until he proves his intentions to be genuine.

"Fred! Hi!" Kathryn lights up, momentarily forgetting to play along in her excitement at seeing the handsome man. "How are you?"

"Better, now that I am in your presence." He beams. "You've brought companions this evening. Hello, milady, milord," he offers, giving Regina and Henry a warm greeting. Regina nods and busies herself by examining more of the restaurant's large interior while Henry and Kathryn chat with the server. Eventually their food is brought out, their meals on wooden plates and Henry's pottage soup in a wooden bowl along with a loaf of bread speared on a knife, and Frederick politely excuses himself to continue serving and mingling while they eat.

"Can I have some bread please?" Henry asks, licking his lips as Regina proceeds to cut a thick slice of bread for him. She hands it over and moves the jagged knife out of his reach, smiling as he eagerly dunks it into his thick soup.

"Careful, honey, it's hot," she warns, tucking a cloth napkin into the front of his shirt before turning her attention to her own meal. She and Kathryn had both ordered the veal, and now she appraises her dish with the assessing eye of a food critic, even if she's not working right now.

"Gonna write up a review about this place?" Kathryn teases, already cutting into her meat as Regina spears a piece of asparagus.

"I'm sure CatCo would leap at the chance to get a review out of me regarding _this _spectacle," Regina snorts, waving a hand vaguely around the room. "No, I don't think I'll add this one to my roster. I doubt my readers would care for a review about a silly roleplay restaurant."

"Ah, you wound me, milady."

The voice comes from just behind her, along with the soft creaking of armour and a muffled chuckle from Kathryn. Stiffening at being eavesdropped upon, Regina turns with a scathing retort on her lips, only for it to die as she stares up at the greenest eyes she's ever seen peering down at her with unbridled amusement. The woman's lovely face is framed by a defined jawline and a mop of wild golden curls falling loose from a ponytail, and Regina can feel her mouth opening and closing uselessly as Kathryn's chuckle turns into a full blown laugh.

"Hello, Ser Swan," Kathryn greets, shooting Regina a sly and knowing look. Her friend very rarely meets someone she's attracted to but when she does, she becomes a complete and utter gay disaster. "Won't you join us?"

The lady knight smiles, inclining her head before easing down onto the only available stool next to Kathryn and across from Henry. The little boy nearly drops his last chunk of bread into his soup as his mouth opens into a big O.

"Wow," he says, eyes widening with wonder as he admires her gleaming armour. Her costume is clearly expensive. "I like your armour."

"Well thank you, milord," the blonde, Ser Swan, says with a playful wink to the young boy. Those beautiful green eyes then track back to Regina and the brunette finds herself blushing under her teasing gaze. "And who might you be, milady? I don't believe I've seen you in my establishment before."

_Oh my god. She's the owner. I insulted her restaurant._

"I'm so sorry," Regina blurts out instead, ears turning red as Kathryn politely coughs into her napkin in an effort to hide her snickering. "I didn't mean—"

"Oh, you did," Ser Swan says with a laugh and a callous wave of her hand. "It's okay. I know the word _roleplay _has a dorky stigma to it. I'm trying to prove otherwise by making Enchanted as professional and genuine as I can. Have you tried the veal yet?"

She speaks fast and Regina blinks, her addled brain trying to catch up with the words coming from those pink lips. The knight sits tall, looking comfortable and natural in her fitted armour, and Regina can't help but wonder what she looks like out of it.

"I... No, not yet."

"Well go on, try a bite," Kathryn suggests at the same time Ser Swan nods and gestures at her plate. Awkward and put on the spot, Regina quickly cuts into her veal. The meat parts like warm butter beneath her knife and she hides her surprise, spearing up a piece and breathing in the heady and aromatic spices before placing it on her tongue. Green eyes are locked on her the entire time and Regina makes sure to chew as daintily as possible, equally stunned and delighted as those eyes flicker downwards when she licks her lips.

"Well? What say you, milady?" Ser Swan finally asks after a moment of quiet at their table, her voice a little lower, rougher. Regina swallows hard.

"Surprisingly good," she replies. Her voice is husky and Kathryn decides then and there that it's a good time to clear her throat and remind them that there are other people at the table.

"Anyway! Ser Swan, this is Regina and Henry. It's their first time here."

"A pleasure," the knight says, with a bright smile reserved for the little boy still openly gawking at her. "I hope you're enjoying your time here?"

"Yeah!" Henry cheers, noisily slurping his soup and spooning up chunks of carrot and potato even as his mother sends him a disapproving look. "I really like it here. It's so fun!"

"Does that mean you'll come more often?" Ser Swan's eyes flicker to Regina, one brow arching as she grins, and Regina wants to sink into the floor as Henry turns his pleading pout on her.

"Yeah, Mommy, can we come here more?"

"Of course, darling," she says, smiling for Henry as her young son beams up at her. He immediately starts blasting Ser Swan with questions and gives his mother a much needed break from the woman's intense gaze, though she cannot escape Kathryn's knowing smirk.

_Stop it, _Regina mouths.

_You're so gay, _Kathryn mouths back.

Intent on ignoring her friend, Regina digs back into her food, savouring the tender wine-cooked veal and perfectly braised vegetables. Henry's having the time of his life discussing the merits of having dragons as pets with the blonde knight and she's content to bury her embarrassment by eating.

Except every time she glances up, Ser Swan meets her gaze and smiles warmly, and she knows she's in trouble already.

* * *

Henry insists on going to _Enchanted _again.

Every. Single. Weekend.

And Regina's the best mom ever and thus pulls some strings to bring him to the always-booked restaurant every Saturday evening. It's not like she has ulterior motives in the form of a beautiful blonde in armour.

Nope. Not at all.

"You're practically salivating in anticipation," Kathryn notes one Saturday, deciding to join them even though she and Frederick have started dating in real life, and Regina shoots her friend a filthy look, one that Kathryn pointedly ignores with a smug look.

"I'm just saying. You should ask her out like I asked Fred out."

"And have her tell me she's straight? No thank you," Regina sniffs, too proud to admit that she's terrified of rejection. The only reason she'd even been with her last partner for any length of time was because Mal had asked her out first, and she'd been careful enough to keep their relationship far away from Henry, not wanting to get her son involved in case it didn't work out. And thank god for that, because Mal turned out to be a hot mess, nearly dragging Regina's life down with her until she finally kicked the woman to the curb for good. She can't imagine trying to bring anyone else into her personal life, nevertheless into Henry's.

"Sure, she's totally straight. Those bedroom eyes she keeps giving you are just platonic," Kathryn sasses, adjusting her hair in the foyer mirror, and turning with a smile when Henry reappears in his prince costume. She'd stolen the boy away for some fittings and not long after returned him to his mother with three entire medieval wardrobes, much to Regina's amusement.

"Not another word," Regina grumbles, herding her son and her snickering friend out the door. The now-familiar hostess usually running the front waiting room smiles easily at their arrival within the hour and escorts them to their reserved table herself, indulging in a short but friendly conversation with Henry before sauntering off, all hips and long legs. Regina normally pays Ruby no real attention, but tonight she watches the brunette bounce over to Ser Swan, leaning up against her side to whisper something in her ear, and she feels herself bristle with annoyance.

"Easy, tiger," Kathryn chuckles, following her best friend's gaze with amusement. "Ruby's like that with everyone. And I think she's dating Belle, who works in the office for Swan."

"How often do you come here?" Regina asks, skeptical. "How do you know all that?"

"Fred tells me things," Kathryn shrugs. "Besides, they're good people. The staff are like a family, and the servers work their asses off to pay bills and get noticed. You know agents like to dine here to scope out new talent? Fred said they had three employees put in their notices just last month because they got scouted for acting gigs."

Regina tilts her head, watching as Ruby flounces off and Ser Swan smiles and waves in their direction, though she's occupied serving a table. "How do they replace their employees so quickly?"

"This is like a hot spot for aspiring actors. It's not just an income; they treat them well, give them good exposure at a popular venue. Swan's desk is always overflowing with resumes. I hear she's friends with an acting coach and brings them in once in a while for any baby actors looking for advice."

"That's... really wonderful of her."

"She's definitely a giver," Kathryn says, smirking at the blush appearing on Regina's face when the brunette's thoughts turn inappropriate. "God, you're hopeless. I should just ask Swan for you."

"Ask me what?"

Ser Swan appears by their side, smiling her bright and clueless smile, and Regina sputters out a non-reply, the two quickly disappearing into their own little bubble as Kathryn sighs and Henry watches on in bemusement.

* * *

_Enchanted _is quiet once it's closed. With the doors firmly locked and the musicians gone, there's only the soft sound of crackling flames coming from the speakers hidden in the fake fireplace, the flickering LED lights bathing the room in a soft yellow-red glow as Emma gives the place a loving once-over. The cleaners have swept through and everything is ready for tomorrow, leaving behind only the lingering scent of lemon detergent.

Turning off the lanterns, hearth, and speaker system, she leaves only the main lights on, pokes her head into the kitchen to see the last of the kitchen staff tidying up, then heads up to the office to do some paperwork. Ruby and Killian are lingering at her desk, already changed out of their costumes, and they give her a weary look as she enters and starts taking off her armour.

"What's up?" she asks, quirking a brow as she stows away the metal pieces of her costume in a locker and reveals the sporty tights and tanktop underneath. Ruby prods at the restaurant landline on the desk while Killian bluntly announces,

"The bitch is back in town."

"The who?" Emma laughs, even as Ruby swats Killian's shoulder with a warning look.

"What he _meant," _Ruby sighs, "is that She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named left a voicemail on the restaurant's phone asking for you. Apparently she didn't get the memo when you changed your number."

Emma's smile falters, her lower lip pinching between her teeth as her bright expression turns into a mildly uncomfortable grimace.

"She's not Voldemort, you know," she tries to joke, but Ruby just frowns and Killian outright scowls.

"I'm deleting the voicemail," Ruby announces, lifting her hand towards the phone again, though she moves slowly, waiting for Emma's permission. When the blonde nods, she hits the delete button and clears the voicemail inbox, getting a cheery _beep! _out of the machine.

"Horcrux destroyed," Killian says, pleased. He straightens up and pats Emma's shoulder on his way past her towards the door. "See you all tomorrow. Night, loves!"

"Goodnight, Killian," the girls echo, waiting until he's gone before Ruby gives Emma a more searching look.

"You okay, Swan?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Closing her locker, Emma pulls a big comfy hoodie on over her tank top and drops down into her chair, rolling behind her desk and booting up her work computer. Ruby remains perched on the edge of the desk, twisting to give her a squinty look.

"Hey, don't pretend I wasn't the one there to pick you up after she left you in pieces. I know how she messed you up."

"Breakups can be messy," Emma says distractedly, clicking through her emails and avoiding eye contact. Ruby scoffs.

"Moving halfway across the world and cheating on you with some Brazilian model isn't messy, it's _cruel."_

Sighing, Emma turns away from the computer screen to give her best friend a tired look. She knows Ruby means well, but she doesn't feel like talking about it. Bad enough her ex is apparently in town and left a message on her work phone, seeking her out for who knows what. She doesn't need to discuss how she "feels about it" too.

"I don't need a therapist, Rubes. What I need is a nice bubble bath and a beer when I get home. And maybe a sign out front that says she's banned from my restaurant."

"That can be arranged."

"I was joking." Emma frowns, relieved when she sees Belle emerging from her office with her bag and coat in hand. "Oh good. Take your girlfriend home, Belle. She's driving me nuts."

"Must you antagonize her?" Belle sighs, fondly swatting Ruby on the ass cheek. The taller brunette snags her coat from a hook on the wall and pouts, petulant.

"I'm just trying to help! Emma is a cinnamon roll who needs to be protected at all costs!"

_"Out, _Ruby Lucas," Emma deadpans, pointing at the door, though her lip twitches with amusement at her best friend's humorous defence of her. With a dramatic roll of her eyes and her tongue sticking out, Ruby scampers out of the office, Belle following with a quick goodbye wave. Listening to their footsteps recede down the stairs, Emma breathes out noisily, glad to finally have some peace and quiet to herself. She still has some paperwork to look over and Belle had left a stack of documents on her desk that need her signature.

She's maybe halfway through it all when her phone buzzes. Glancing blearily at the time on the computer screen, she frowns. Who would be texting her at midnight?

_[Unknown Number]: You're a hard girl to get a hold of, Em. I understand if you're still mad at me, but I'm back in town and I'd really like to talk. I owe you an apology. Please?_

She immediately moves to delete it, but her thumb hovers over the button and hesitates, frozen in indecision. Ruby would say it was an easy choice. It _should _be an easy choice. But despite having lost all love for her ex, Emma finds herself craving an apology. Craving answers.

_Why would you cheat on me? What did I do wrong? Why wasn't I good enough for you?_

Her thumb drifts towards the reply button.

_How could you treat me like that? How could you throw me away?_

Shaking her head and mentally scolding herself for her momentary weakness, Emma taps the delete button before she can change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to submit a review of _where?"_

"Enchanted," Regina repeats, deadpan. There's a pause on the other end of the line, and then she can hear her old friend and mentor sighing.

"Where did I go wrong with you?" the voice on the other end of the line laments.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Cat. It's just a puff piece on a novelty restaurant."

"You, Regina Mills, haven't written a puff piece since the day I pulled you out of that gutter trash magazine company and introduced you to Gucci and Valentino—you're welcome, Cora. Now what exactly is it about this silly roleplay restaurant that has you stooping down so below your paygrade?"

"The food is excellent."

_"And?"_

"And... it's Henry's favourite restaurant."

"Mm. So by that logic, I should also run articles on those little gaming arcades that Carter loves so much, simply because they're his favourite and surely my son knows best about what deserves a column in my magazine?"

"Must you be so frustrating?" Regina huffs, annoyed as she paces her living room. "I can always take it to another magazine if you don't want it."

"Oh no, whatever will I do?" Cat simpers, painfully sarcastic. "What will I put in the food column now?"

"I hear Sidney Glass is doing reviews on local food trucks over in Metropolis," Regina offers sweetly. Cat makes a sound of disgust.

"Don't even start. Fine, if you're so intent on reviewing some make-believe cesspool of B&B nerds, go right on ahead. Any loss of readership is on you."

Regina doesn't bother correcting the woman—it's D&D, even _she _knows that—and merely cracks a smile.

"It'll be fine, Cat. You know my work is excellent."

"Of course," Cat hums. "I taught you, after all. I hope this Emma Swan is also excellent in bed, if you're going to all this trouble to woo her."

Regina nearly chokes. "What?"

"Please, as if I wouldn't look into this restaurant. You and blondes, honestly. At least she's an improvement from that horrid Mallory woman. I still can't fathom why you kept her around for so long—"

"You _knew?" _Regina asks, because as much as she admires her old friend and mentor, they have never discussed their love lives or preferences with each other, finding it simpler and more enjoyable to focus on their mutual love of their work.

"I have eyes, Regina," Cat says as if she were an idiot. "And I'm surrounded by enough of you fools to notice instantly. Kiera still thinks I don't know about her sneaking off on her lunch breaks to suck face with that Luthor girl. Nauseating."

Regina groans. "I'm hanging up."

She pulls back from her phone to end the call but can already hear the dial tone of Cat having hung up first.

"Rude."

* * *

She's got her food critic hat on and she's going to make this review legitimate.

Really.

Except a certain blonde, green-eyed lady-knight immediately spots her sitting alone at a small table in the corner and wastes no time in sidling over, a hand casually resting on the pommel of her prop sword and a bright smile in place for her now-regular customer. Her golden hair is in a messy braid this evening and Regina wants to pull it loose and run her fingers through it.

_Pull yourself together, damn it._

"Hello," is what she manages to say, smiling dopily as Ser Swan hovers across from her, not yet sitting down.

"Lady Regina," the knight greets, amusement glinting in her eyes as she visibly appraises the navy velvet dress Regina may or may not have had specially tailored for this occasion. "Where's Henry? I thought he was the only reason you ever came here."

"I was in the area while working and happened to be hungry." Regina shrugs, as casually as she can manage. It's not like she pulled some strings to snag herself an extra reservation on a Friday night. (She did.)

"Oh? Just come for a meal, then? And happened to be wearing period-appropriate clothing too?"

"Of course."

Green eyes sparkle. "Might I make a recommendation?"

"Kind of defeats the purpose of my visit if you specially cater my meal, doesn't it?"

"Ah, so it is for a review. I'm not worried." Ser Swan smirks and Regina can't help but roll her eyes a little, both exasperated and amused by the blonde's cockiness. "I won't tell the cooks you're a critic. Scout's honor."

"You're really breaking my immersion here," Regina teases, enjoying the bright sound of the other woman's laughter. "I'll have to mention it in my review now, Miss Swan."

Ser Swan crinkles her nose with a grimace, and it's unfair how cute it makes her look. "Ugh, please, no 'Miss,' I'm not old enough for _that. _Besides, I think we're past the point of you calling me by a title or a character name. It's just Emma."

Go figure it would take weeks of only seeing her in character at the restaurant and referring to her by her character name before finally getting a first name. Oh well, one point for Regina.

"Well then, _Em-ma," _Regina purrs, her confidence returning as Emma flushes and rubs at the back of her neck in an endearingly flustered way, "what do you recommend?"

At that, Emma's eyes light up, her genuine pride in her restaurant something Regina cannot help but admire. She and Henry have been coming here for weeks now, and Emma is no less genuinely happy about her career than the first time, much like how a child never tires of something that brings them joy. "Our tenderloin dish, with the prawn appetizer and the wine soaked chocolate covered cherries for dessert. Might I offer you a glass of tonight's house red as well?"

"That all sounds wonderful."

"Excellent!" Emma beams, scampering off to put in her order, her armour clanking cheerfully the whole way. Without Henry here to behave for, Regina allows herself to watch the blonde's retreat with lidded eyes, admiring the way the fake firelight reflects off the curved metal encasing the younger woman's backside and legs.

Criminal, really.

"Armour is just so restrictive on a woman, isn't it?" an accented voice says conversationally, sliding in front of her and blocking Emma from view. Regina drags her eyes up khaki dress pants and a white polo shirt to see a neatly bearded man smiling down at her. His eyes are a dull blue and his hair seems unable to decide between being blonde or brown, doused in hair gel so that only a very specific section falls in front of his forehead in a styled curl. An expensive, clunky gold watch is wrapped around his right wrist, and a white fitness smart band is wrapped around the other, and she immediately pegs him for a snooty customer with no real respect for the restaurant's rules. (She may not have liked _Enchanted _in any capacity in the beginning, but at least she'd obliged by their dress code.)

"You must not have gotten the memo," she says dryly, unimpressed as he flashes her a lopsided grin and sits down across from her uninvited. Just about every woman in the world can pull off a lopsided grin better than he can. On his bearded face, he just looks vaguely constipated. "This establishment has a strict dress code."

"Ah, yes," he says, giving the room an exasperated look. "Dress-up for children. What's a woman of your high calibre doing in a place like this?"

He rests an elbow on the table and leans in towards her, a show of his attentiveness. Regina leans back as much as she can on her stool without falling over, lifting her chin in the air.

"I'll have you know that I'm in costume as well."

"And what a fine dress that is." He smirks, making a point to look her up and down as much as he can from his vantage point. "But you'd look far more at home in an upscale lounge, sipping martinis and enjoying the finest shrimp cocktails in the world, rather than slumming it here."

"Actually, I'm quite certain she's more of a wine and cheese platter kind of woman," Emma says, smoothly intervening as she places an intricately carved glass goblet of wine in front of Regina, as well as a small taster platter of thinly sliced meats and expensive cheese. "Pardon my reach, milady... Can I get you anything else in the meantime?"

"No, this is perfect, thank you," Regina murmurs, with a slow smile reserved only for the knight. Emma straightens up, beaming, before turning her suddenly-cool gaze on the man and his too-modern outfit.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit, White Shirt?"

His face scrunches with thinly veiled annoyance, giving him the appearance of an upset raisin. The mere comparison has Regina biting the insides of her cheeks to resist chuckling.

"Emma. Good to see you. Thought I might come by and see how your little pet project was doing." He shrugs, waving vaguely around the restaurant and giving a sniff. "I'll admit, I thought you'd have failed and come running back with your tail between your legs by now."

"You and I both know I'll never stoop to working for your restaurant ever again, Robin," Emma replies sweetly, giving him the most pleasant and innocent smile. "Now, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, your lack of proper wardrobe is ruining the experience for the rest of this _very _packed restaurant. I'll be sure to tell Granny, Jacinda, and Sabine that you said hello."

He goes back into angry-raisin mode, standing and sweeping out of the room with a derisive scoff, and only after he's gone does Emma turn to give Regina an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about him. The man thinks he's god's gift to women."

Regina waves aside the apology, motioning for Emma to take a seat. The blonde sits down after a moment, a far more pleasant sight to the eyes than White Shirt had been. "It's fine. I take it you two have... history?"

"An old employer of mine," Emma says with a roll of her eyes, which sets Regina's worries at ease over it being anything more. "I helped manage his restaurant. That snooty revolving restaurant and bar on the rooftop of the Hilton? Yeah. Sherwood. When I left to start up Enchanted, a bunch of his best chefs went with me. They were tired of all the male hierarchy bullshit and big egos in his kitchens. Here, I let them run the kitchen their way, and they're rocking it."

"I can see why he'd be bitter," Regina says with a chuckle, delicately rolling slices of salami and taleggio together and taking a small bite of the fragrant starter. "Though that does explain why Enchanted's food tastes like Michelin Stars."

Emma throws her head back with a bright laugh, drawing the enamored attention of many in the room. Regina feels herself flush a little at the envious looks she receives. It's no secret that Ser Swan is one of the most popular and sought out characters at this restaurant, and she tends to soak up all of the blonde's attention whenever she and Henry are here.

"Well, Robin's restaurant got multiple Stars because of them. Here's hoping that they earn Enchanted some Michelin Stars soon, too."

"Of that, I've no doubt." Regina smiles, eyes crinkling as she takes a small sip of wine and lets the sweet bitterness roll over her tongue, mixing well with the salty sweetness of salami and taleggio. She'd come alone today with the intention of writing a serious review of the restaurant, something that even Cat Grant won't lambaste upon looking over, but with Emma smiling warmly at her and with no Henry taking over the conversation, she cannot help but wonder whether a request for a date would be accepted or denied. "Emma, would you—"

"Ser Swan," a voice intrudes suddenly, a barmaid appearing at their side in a flurry of tattered skirts, "Sorry to interrupt, but there's a bit of a situation at the front we need your assistance with."

The young woman has an anxious look on her face, signalling that there is perhaps an argument or an angry customer up front, and Emma is quick to stand up to her full height, throwing another apologetic look to Regina.

"I'm sorry, milady, I should deal with this."

"Of course." Regina smiles, a little disappointed, as Emma and the barmaid quickly but casually stride off through the curtains to the front waiting room. Her appetizer arrives only moments later, followed by her main course, all of which is utterly decadent. By the time she's slowly enjoying her wine soaked chocolate covered cherries alongside a fresh glass of red, Killian decides to swing by her table with a wry smile.

"I'm afraid she won't likely be back this evening, love," he offers, sympathetic.

"What? Who?" Regina sputters, cheeks heating up at the realization that he's watched her watching the door this whole time. He sits across from her and fiddles with his fake hook.

"Swan. Let's just say there was an... intoxicated _problem _at the door that she had to escort off the premises and back home."

_A family member? A friend? An ex? _Regina's mind whirls with the possibilities, growing more and more awful at the grimace on Killian's face.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," he offers, waving it away with a short laugh. "You know Swan quite well now, I'm sure. She attracts plenty of lovesick fools. Only really pays attention to the ones worth her time."

He wiggles his eyebrows as if to suggest that Regina might be one of those few, before finally smoothing out his features as he considers her nearly-empty dessert and wine.

"Is there anything else I can get you, love?"

"Just the bill, please," Regina sighs, giving up on seeing Emma again tonight. Killian nods and heads off just as the bards start to sing a lamenting song about unrequited affection and foolish suitors, and Regina throws them all a filthy look.

_Oh, piss off._

* * *

"What the hell happened?"

Ruby's question, though concerned, comes across as demanding. Emma momentarily freezes in the entryway to the tavern, taking note of where Ruby and Eugenia sit at a clean table, evidently having been discussing her whereabouts while the rest of the staff finish cleaning up. _Enchanted _closed not fifteen minutes ago and Emma had hoped to be able to retreat up to her office without being hassled.

"Nothing happened," Emma mutters, irritable as she stomps through, still wearing the yoga pants and tank top she'd had on under her costume. When she'd found her ex drunk and loud and clingy at the front door, she'd all but stripped off her armour and thrown it to the nearest waitress before hauling the other woman away from the establishment. Guilt and pity led her to taking her ex home (after sleuthing through her wallet like a stalker to find her new address) and making sure she was okay, but it had all been done in stiff, almost robotic motions. She was painfully used to carrying her black-out drunk ex to bed after the other woman partied too hard or went too far.

"I can't believe that bitch came here," Ruby growls, banging a fist on the table. "I leave the podium for _five fuckin' minutes _and Astrid gets _you _to deal with that psycho!"

"Leave Astrid alone," Eugenia scolds, swatting at her granddaughter as one of their timid waitresses whimpers from across the room. "It isn't her job to deal with crazies. You shoulda hired a bouncer like I suggested."

"We're not hiring bouncers!" Emma says in annoyance. "It's fine! I handled it and it's done! Can we stop talking about it?"

She strides off across the room to the hallway, ignoring Ruby's protests as she takes the staircase up to the office and slams the door shut behind her. It's childish and aggressive and not at all like her, but for once it feels good to let out her frustrations in a physical sense, if even just on a door.

It's not like she could do that with _her._

No, she'd been gentle. Careful. Cradled her in her arms, carried her from taxi to townhouse, settled her down in bed and helped to take off her heels and dress. Her ex had grasped her wrists, tugged her closer, begged her to stay, mumbled her apologies in a drunken haze.

Emma had been so quietly angry, and still she'd been gentle, soothing the other woman to sleep and leaving water and advil by her bedside before leaving.

"Fuck," she mutters to herself, scrubbing wetness from her eyes as her frustration turns to tears. The office door creaks softly and Killian pokes his head in, smiling a wry smile. Lifting his hand, he shows her the bottle of rum he'd stolen from the bar downstairs.

"Figure you could use a drink and a drinking buddy."

Emma motions for him to enter, already grabbing two plastic cups from atop the water cooler and holding them out to be filled.

"Women," she sighs, defeated. Killian tips his cup against hers.

"I'll drink to that, love."

* * *

Eight Saturdays into their long-term relationship with the restaurant, (_ thank God I'm wealthy, _Regina bemoans, because _Enchanted _isn't expensive but it's not exactly _cheap _either, and it's become their weekend ritual,) Emma appears at their table and snatches away their menus before they can even order.

"You know I have the menu memorized by this point," Regina drawls, before realizing how pathetic it sounds that she's clearly been here often enough to memorize the menu. She flushes, clearing her throat, but Emma is already dropping down onto a stool with a big grin on her face. Instead of her usual knight armour, tonight she wears a beige tunic tucked into leather trousers, the laces holding together the front of the tunic loose enough to hint at her cleavage without being inappropriate. Brown eyes flicker down and Regina can't help but drink in the bit of uncovered skin before blinking up to meet the blonde's green gaze.

"Do you trust me?" Emma asks, her grin contagious. Regina struggles not to mimic her expression.

"Depends. What am I trusting you on, peasant?" she teases in a low purr, pleased at the slightly dazed look that overcomes Emma.

"I want to cook something special for you two tonight," Emma says, courage replaced by an endearing shyness as she rubs at the back of her neck, suddenly less sure of her plan than before. "Something not on the menu."

_How are you so __**cute? **_Regina thinks with a silent groan. Aloud she asks, "You can cook?"

"Well, I think any good restaurant owner should have at least _some _cooking skills," Emma chuckles. "But yes, I cook. I was a chef at Sherwood before I became assistant manager."

"Why did you go into management? I don't imagine you get to spend a lot of time in the kitchens anymore."

"Not for work, no. I love managing Enchanted. But I still enjoy cooking for myself and my friends." Emma smiles, warm and happy with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, and Regina feels herself giving in to the idea even if she's not entirely certain of Emma's cooking skills.

"You have me intrigued. What do you say, Henry? Shall we let Ser Swan make us a special dinner tonight?"

Henry's eyes light up at the suggestion of his favourite knight making a meal just for him. He's developed a bit of an obsession with the pottage served here and orders that most of the time, but a single smile from Emma has him rolling over like a puppy eager to please. _(Me too, sweetheart, _Regina sighs. _Me too.) _

"Yeah! What are you gonna make, Ser Swan?"

"It's a secret," Emma stage-whispers, winking at him before turning to his mother. "Any allergies or aversions I should know about?"

"None, though I should warn you that Henry isn't a fan of seafood."

"Noted. Be back in a jiffy!" Emma hops up and excitedly plods off to the kitchen, entirely unaware of Regina's thirsting gaze glued to her firm backside in those tight leather trousers. A certain pirate, however, watches the entire interaction with utter amusement, daring to slip by the table and whisper, "You're drooling, love."

Regina sputters and swats at Killian as he scampers away, cackling.

* * *

"Dare I ask?" Eugenia sighs, hands on her hips as Emma shuffles past her with an armful of ingredients. Emma is only ever in the kitchen after closing, toying with new recipes and the like. Never during service hours.

"I'm making something for Regina and Henry," Emma says, humming to herself as she dumps her things onto a clear section of table and gets to work, the other chefs politely dodging and working around their boss. Eugenia, on the other hand, doesn't appreciate the intrusion on her precious kitchen during peak hours.

"Any reason you couldn't just put it in as an order? Like _normal?"_

"It's not a menu item." Emma pauses to glance up at her, smiling innocently, and Eugenia is reminded of the last time she'd seen the blonde sneak into her kitchen to cook for someone.

"Oh Emma," the older woman sighs, pity overtaking her expression. She remembers how broken Emma had been after she'd been dumped via text. Ruby had brought her to their place for many nights of messy tears and ice cream. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sure, why not? They're my friends." Emma shrugs, focused on her work and oblivious to Eugenia's worried gaze. "They come here _every _weekend. I thought I should do something nice for them. Have you met Henry? He's the cutest kid!"

_Oh, good lord, there's a child involved too, _Eugenia thinks, rubbing a hand against her forehead. Only a few weeks ago, she'd seen the bitter, conflicted look on Emma's face after the woman had finally returned after closing hours, irritable and snappy after dealing with her ex. Supposedly only Killians knows exactly what happened, after Emma had finally— _drunkenly _—confided in him.

"You know, the last time you commandeered the kitchen to cook a special meal for someone—"

"Granny, please," Emma says, a little sharper, a warning look in her eyes. "That's not what this is. I just want to do something nice for them, that's all."

They stare at each other for a moment, unwavering, before Eugenia slumps and shakes her head in defeat.

"Okay, Swan." She steps back, hands up in surrender, and Emma busily goes back to prepping her ingredients with tunnel-like focus. She may work in the office and on the floor more than in the kitchens nowadays, but her hands are still quick and nimble, moving gracefully around the workspace with ease and familiarity. Eugenia slowly returns to her own work, warily watching the soft smile on Emma's face and quietly praying that things don't end in tears and heartbreak again.

* * *

Regina and Henry are brought a few small sampler plates as they wait, as well as a glass of wine and a small flagon of non-alcoholic mead. Killian stops by to chat with Henry for a little bit, letting the boy play with his dull, rounded metal hook prop under Regina's careful supervision. The man gives Regina a wink with his heavily kohl-lined eyes before scampering off at Emma's approach, allowing the blonde to take up their full attention as Emma sets plates down before both of them.

"Pork loin?" Regina surmises, examining her meal with great interest as Henry does the same. There's a side bowl of pottage with bread as well, in case Henry doesn't like the new creation, and Regina melts a little at Emma's thoughtfulness.

"Pork loin medallions topped with pancetta with onion marmalade," Emma says cheerfully, lowering down onto a stool to sit with them. "The marmalade's caramelized with red wine, raspberry vinegar, and my house special seasoning."

Taking in a deep breath, Regina allows the scent to sit at the back of her throat for a moment, savouring it before breathing out and eagerly lifting her fork. Henry watches her and does the same, unsure of how to eat this too-fancy food. Emma takes a knife and gently cuts the medallions into smaller pieces for him, showing him how to dip it in the marmalade and sauce. With her son in good hands, Regina allows herself to close her eyes and really taste the food, her tongue awash with sensations. It's _good, _decadent and hot and bursting with flavours that has her stifling a moan of pleasure.

"Do you like it?" Emma asks, almost shyly, and Regina opens her eyes again to gaze dreamily across the table at the blonde. Beautiful, kind, good with children, and a _goddess _in the kitchen.

_Marry me, _Regina thinks stupidly. Aloud she says, "This is _amazing."_

Emma's sunbeam smile is everything.

* * *

"Mommy, I don't _want _to eat here. I _want _to eat at Enchanted." Henry juts out his lower lip in a fierce pout, pulling irritably at his collar as he fidgets in his little dress shirt and slacks. Turning the car into an underground parkade, Regina sighs and searches for a free parking spot. As much as she agrees with Henry, this is an evening they can't avoid.

"I know, sweetheart, but your aunt and grandmother invited us, so it's only polite that we go."

"But I don't _wanna _go," he insists, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest, kicking his feet against his booster seat as Regina shuts the car off and frowns at him in the rearview mirror.

"Henry, what have I said about kicking?"

His kicks immediately stop, but he scowls at her in the mirror, challenging. She gets out and pops open the back door, pursing her lips when he braces himself in his seat, refusing to move.

"Henry Daniel Mills, you will stop this right now, or you won't get to go to Enchanted next weekend either," she warns. His eyes widen.

"No! You like going too!"

"I'll go without you," she deadpans. "You can stay at home with Kathryn."

He deflates immediately, unbuckling himself and jumping out of the car with minimal grumbling. Taking his hand, Regina leads him towards the elevator, ignoring the obnoxious squeaking of his shoes every time he purposely scuffs them against the concrete. The ride up is a quiet one and she has to remind him to remember his manners and greet his relatives as they step out into the wide entrance of the rotating restaurant, located at the very top of a tall and expensive hotel that she hadn't really looked forward to visiting. Waving away the host, she leads Henry further into the restaurant and easily spots her sister's vibrant red locks from afar.

"Remember what to say?" she says quietly to Henry as they approach. He sighs dramatically, bobbing his head in a nod and approaching his aunt ahead of his mother.

"Good afternoon Auntie Zee," he recites politely, scrunching up his face when he receives the cheek squishing and pinching he'd expected. She does it every time she visits them and he _hates _it.

"There's my favourite nephew!" the redhead crows, squashing his pudgy face between her hands and laying a kiss on his forehead, leaving behind a red lipstick imprint that Regina has to wipe away.

"He's your _only _nephew, Zelena," Regina sighs, getting herself and Henry settled in their seats across from Zelena as the other woman smirks at them.

"Doesn't make him any less my favourite. Isn't that right, poppet?"

Henry crinkles his nose and Regina gives her half-sister a long suffering sigh.

"Is Mother late? That's not like her."

"Oh, no." Zelena flags for a waiter. "She had to cancel. Something about an important meeting or such. Wine?"

Of course Cora would cancel and not bother telling her. She would have used it as an excuse to weasel out of this dinner with Zelena. Regina sighs and declines with a shake of her head, glancing the menu over while Zelena orders a cocktail for herself from the handsome, attentive waiter. The menu is on par with what she'd expect from a high-end restaurant and bar like this; pretentious, luxurious, expensive. It reeks of money and she immediately misses the humble elegance of Emma's restaurant, perfectly balancing fine dining with affordable prices.

"Pottage?" Henry says quietly next to her as he eyes the leather-bound menu with distaste. Regina quickly checks the soup section and is dismayed to find everything there too rich and exotic to pass for pottage.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, there's nothing like pottage on this menu. How about I order you some pasta with chicken, hm? You like alfredo sauce, don't you?"

He scowls in displeasure, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff and pointedly looking away. Counting to five in her head, Regina returns to the menu and debates what to order for herself, her appetite minimum and her patience running thin.

"What's got you in such a state, munchkin?" Zelena asks, quirking a brow at the grumpy little boy when everyone feels the table shake at his kick. Regina presses a hand on his knee in warning and he scowls further, sinking down into his seat.

"He's just in a bit of a mood today," Regina murmurs, shaking her head. "Nevermind him. How was London?"

That distracts Zelena just as she'd expected, setting the redhead off on a massive tangent about her time in England and the adventures she'd been on and the people she'd met. She chatters away with very little pause and Regina is happy to let her ramble, their dinner a constant stream of conversation as they eat. As their plates are taken away and they wait for dessert, Zelena motions at the waiter for another drink and Regina stifles a sigh.

"I see you still drink like a fish. Don't tell me you're driving home later."

"Of course not," Zelena scoffs. "I have a driver."

_With what money? _Regina thinks dryly. Mother's, probably. Zelena's never stuck to one career path for long, always bouncing about indecisively and easily distracted by parties and vacations. She couldn't make a proper living if she'd actually tried. The woman's lucky Cora holds blood relations in high regard, otherwise Zelena wouldn't have gotten a penny out of her mother, illegitimate daughter or not.

"Mommy, can I go look at the window?" Henry asks after a short lull in conversation, tugging on her sleeve as he points towards the big floor-to-ceiling windows that surround the entire rooftop restaurant. The city is brightly lit below them despite the blackness of the sky, and for all her misgivings about Sherwood, they definitely have a stunning view.

"Go ahead. Stay where I can see you. And don't touch or lean on the glass."

Looking considerably less grouchy, Henry scampers off to admire the city below while Regina watches her sister polish off yet another drink. Their desserts arrive a minute later, a berry pavlova for Zelena and a small tiramisu for Regina and Henry to share. Knowing Henry will only eat a bite or two before declaring himself done, Regina helps herself to the tiramisu first, savoring the first bite as Zelena examines her dessert with a sigh.

"What?" Regina prompts, quirking a brow at her half-sister's dramatics.

"It's not as good as it used to be."

They both stare down at the pavlova, which—even to Regina—looks perfectly fine.

"How can you tell?"

"I used to come here all the time; this was always my favourite. But the new staff just don't make it the same."

"That's because the old staff quit," an unfortunately familiar voice says. Regina looks up with great reluctance as Robin approaches their table, leaning down to give Zelena a kiss on both cheeks. "Welcome back."

"I'd say it was good to be back," Zelena sasses, smirking at him. "Honestly, Robin. Losing all your best chefs?"

"Hardly any fault of mine," he laments, pouting at her. "It probably didn't help that you kept _flirting _with them all."

Regina has to swallow down a laugh at that. As if he wasn't the poster child for unwanted advances.

"The way to a woman's heart is through her stomach," Zelena teases. "And it doesn't hurt that your employees are all attractive."

"Try not to scare off _this _batch, hm?" Robin finally turns his gaze on Regina, his smile widening as he appraises her sleek black dress for the evening. "So you're the mysterious younger sister Zelena's told me about? Small world."

Zelena quirks a brow. "You two have met?"

"Unfortunately," Regina deadpans, refusing to even mind her manners this time. Perhaps he'll finally get the hint if she's outright rude to him. Much to her chagrin, he just laughs, brushing off her comment as if she'd been teasing him.

"Witty _and _beautiful. You two really are related," he says, smirking and winking at Zelena. Zelena titters and Regina puts her face into her hand with a groan.

She's surrounded by insufferable idiots.

* * *

Well, there's _one _idiot she's fond of, at least.

Emma's in her tunic and leather trousers again this weekend, having a juggling contest with a jester. Henry and the other children in the restaurant are crowded around the open space in front of the hearth, watching the two fully grown adults prance around as they struggle to juggle foam balls, dropping them everywhere and then throwing them at each other to the cheers of the children. One foam ball lands inside the hearth, disappearing behind the LED fire. Emma gasps dramatically, pretending to dart her hand into the fake flames to save the ball, only to snatch her hand back with a loud "Oww! That's _hot!" _as the children laugh and squeal in amazement.

It's utterly _ridiculous _and yet Regina can't help but melt a little when Emma catches her eye from across the room and winks.

"This pining thing is really quite sad," Killian says, sliding into a seat next to Regina as she nurses her crystal glass of wine, having finished her dinner a while ago but deciding to enjoy a drink while Henry socializes with the other children. Looking affronted, she turns her nose up at him.

"I'm not _pining."_

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked Swan out on a date, aye?" he says with a grin. When Regina's gaze turns deadly, he laughs. "Don't give me that look, I'm joking. I'm also gay, if that makes you feel any better."

"Of course you're gay. You wear more eyeliner than I do," Regina grumbles, rolling her eyes and glancing over to check on Henry. "Are you just here to annoy me? This is terrible customer service."

"Ask her out," Killian says instead, nodding his head towards Emma as the blonde links hands with a gaggle of children and prances about with them, dancing in circles and laughing loudly. "She'll say yes. Swan's been mooning over you since you first walked through the door."

Regina immediately flushes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, we're a restaurant full of flamboyant baby actors, I can see a thirsty lesbian a mile away. Ask her out."

He stands, grinning and hurrying away, leaving her with her mouth hanging open. The _audacity._

How _dare._

"What's got your tongue?" Emma asks laughingly, startling Regina as the blonde drops down at the table with an adoring Henry all but glued to her hip. The blonde slides the small flagon of juice towards Henry and the boy latches onto it obediently, sucking down much-needed hydration after working up a sweat dancing around.

"Fire Killian," Regina pouts. Emma snickers.

"I'll get right on it, milady. Anything else I can get for you?" Green eyes flicker down to her empty glass and Regina bites her lip, suddenly feeling rushed. She's hesitant to call them friends since they don't actually see each other outside of this restaurant, and Emma has always been nothing but polite and professional, but she wants more after so many months of this tentative employee-customer relationship and _damn it, Killian, if she rejects me, I'm going to kill you in your sleep._

"We should go for coffee sometime," is what she word-vomits.

Emma pauses.

Henry's eyes ping-pong between them both.

_You're a dead man, Killian—_

"Sure." Emma's face lights up with a happy, lopsided grin, a deep dimple appearing in her cheek as her eyes crinkle, and Regina has to remind herself to breathe because apparently her body's forgotten how to do that.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh. Okay. Good."

Regina nods, nervously lacing her fingers together on top of the table. Emma's eyes flicker down to the nervous gesture, then back up, curious.

"Like a date, right?"

Regina nearly chokes. "W-What?"

"I, uh, I mean—" And this time it's Emma's turn to blush, one hand rubbing at the back of her neck as she gives Regina a sheepish smile. "Just to clarify... You do mean like a date, right? Not just, like, two girl friends hanging out— I mean not _girlfriends, _but, y'know, two girls who happen to be friends—"

"I mean a date," Regina interrupts, chuckling nervously, somewhat comforted by Emma's shy rambling. "Is... is that okay?"

"Oh! Yeah! Definitely!" Despite Emma's big, puppy-like smile, there's some hesitation in her eyes, and Regina thinks back to that day Emma had left abruptly to deal with someone and Killian had grimaced at the whole thing.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into it. If... If there's someone else..."

"Why would there be someone else?" Brows furrowed, Emma looks adorably confused. Her reaction reassures Regina that there probably isn't someone else, but then it begs the question:

"Killian mentioned that you had to take your ex home the other night."

"Killian said that?"

"Well, not _exactly, _but... I assumed..."

At that, Emma slumps a little in her seat and gives a breathy laugh, running a hand through her hair as she glances over to Henry. The boy is busy listening to the jester singing a silly song accompanied by the bards, barely paying the adults any attention as he sips from his flagon of juice.

"Oh, that. Yeah, uh... That was my drunken ex. Cheated on me and dumped me through text a few years ago so, y'know, not my favourite person. I just couldn't leave her on the sidewalk, so I took her home, made sure she was safe. Nothing to worry about there, I promise."

"I'm sorry she did that to you," Regina offers softly, though relief washes through her like a tidal wave at not having to worry about some other woman swooping in to steal back Emma's heart. Emma is warmth and sunlight personified, and she's not sure anyone could be good enough for her.

She'd sure as hell like to try, though.

"It's history," Emma says with a quiet laugh and a shrug. "I just haven't been on a, uh, a date in a while... like, since the breakup. Is that weird?"

"Not at all." Regina reaches out at that, clasping onto Emma's hand where it rests on the tabletop. Emma's fingers jump slightly before relaxing in her gentle grip, comforted. "You were hurt and you needed time to heal. There's no shame in that. And if you feel like you're still not ready, that's okay too. We don't have to—"

"Hey, no," Emma interrupts softly, turning her hand over in Regina's to link their fingers together. "I _want _to go for coffee with you. I'd love to."

Heat rises to her cheeks and Regina squeezes Emma's hand, feeling herself melt under the blonde's warm gaze and earnest smile.

"Would it be rude to ask when you last went on a date?" Emma asks after a few moments of quiet companionship, their eyes occasionally flickering to check on Henry after the boy slips away to sit with the other children at the feet of the musicians. Regina gives a wry smile, ducking her head a little as her free hand pushes hair behind her ear, the other still comfortably clasped with Emma's.

"The last would be my ex, Mal. She was a bit of a mess, I'm afraid. She was new and exciting and at the time, I got swept up in it. And then I realized she's not the kind of person who could settle down and give me the kind of future I wanted. I never even let her meet Henry for the entire time we dated."

Emma gives a small wince of sympathy. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Regina chuckles. "It was fun while it lasted, but I know better now. I know what I want for myself and for Henry."

Emma softens, thoughtful and contemplative. "Can I ask about Henry's father?"

"Daniel," Regina offers, the name falling gentle and reverent from her lips. "He was my best friend. I had just finished college when I found out I had a... hostile uterus. I always wanted a child of my own through a donor and since my chances would only get worse as I grew older, Daniel offered to be my donor. He helped me through it all, the pregnancy, the birth..."

Her voice tightens, forcing her to pause and take a deep breath. Emma smiles comfortingly, silent and patient as Regina blinks back tears.

"He died in a car accident when Henry was only one. A drunk driver in a semi truck... They told me it was quick. He didn't have to suffer."

"I'm sorry," Emma murmurs, her thumb rubbing soothing circles over Regina's knuckle. "It sounds like he was an amazing friend."

"He was. The best." Regina smiles beautifully, eyes shiny as she remembers his soft smiles and comforting hugs. "Henry's middle name is Daniel."

Emma glances across the room to where the children play, smiling at the mop of brown hair that is Henry babbling away to his new friends. The bridge of his nose is more pronounced than Regina's, his chin slightly dimpled and his lips thinner. She imagines him older, without his baby fat, handsome and charming and maybe a little awkward and clumsy, forever carrying a part of Regina's best friend in his smile and the way his eyes crinkle.

"Thank you for sharing with me," she murmurs, feeling honored somehow to know even a little about Daniel and the part he played in Regina and Henry's life. Regina just beams, light and happy and warm with good memories.

"Thank you for asking."


	3. Chapter 3

"She said yes!" Kathryn all but shrieks, jumping up from the couch excitedly and nearly knocking Regina over in her excitement. Halfway through the front door, their mutual friend Marian blinks in surprise, a bottle of wine still lifted in offering and her mouth ajar.

"Sorry I'm late, the sitter was stuck in traffic. Who said yes to what?" Marian enters the house the rest of the way, shutting the front door and stepping through to the living room where the other two women lounge. Kathryn flaps her hands.

"Emma, that restaurant owner that Regina's been pining over? She said yes to a date!"

"I wasn't _pining!" _Regina argues feebly, scowling as her friends grin at her. "And keep it down before you wake Henry."

Kathryn flops back down onto the couch as Marian joins them, popping open the new bottle of wine and replenishing their glasses on the coffee table before filling up the third empty glass for herself.

"Right, I remember hearing about her," Marian muses, innocent, before giving Regina a devilish smirk. "... only about a million times."

"Shut up," Regina grumbles, her voice muffled into her wine glass as Kathryn and Marian snicker.

"So? Where are you guys going to go? What are you going to do?" Marian prompts.

"What are you going to _wear?" _Kathryn asks with a dramatic wiggle of her brow. "Now that you don't need to wear a costume at the restaurant, you could seduce her in _anything."_

"Oooh, what about those skintight leather pants from the back of your closet?" Marian suggests coyly. Regina's jaw drops.

"How do you know about—"

"Please, like I didn't snoop that one time you let me borrow PJ's when I was too drunk to drive home. You should squeeze into that little thing and give Emma something to drool about."

"Absolutely not," Regina deadpans, though her cheeks turn pink at the thought. Kathryn notices and cackles.

"She's fantasizing about it."

"Stop," Regina protests, even as her two (now debatable) best friends giggle and tease her. "I'm not doing any seducing! It's just a coffee date. We're going to get to know each other."

"Please, it's been months, you two know each other just fine," Kathryn snorts. "The next step should involve a lot less clothing."

"You're a heathen, Kathryn Midas."

"A heathen who gets laid."

Regina groans in disgust. Kathryn grins.

"Okay, what I want to know is what happened with that ex you mentioned," Marian says, interrupting their staring contest. "Last I heard, you were worried Emma had gone back to her."

"Oh, no." Regina sits up a little straighter, leaping to Emma's defense. "The woman broke her heart years ago. Emma wants nothing to do with her anymore."

"And good riddance to the ex," Kathryn nods. Marian lifts her glass in agreement.

"What'd the cow do?"

"Cheated on her and dumped her through text," Regina admits, lip curling in disdain. She can't fathom what kind of monster would do that to someone as kind and earnest as Emma Swan. Marian just gasps dramatically.

"What a bitch!"

"I know!"

* * *

_[Unknown number]: I miss you, Em. Please, let me explain. Meet me for a drink. I'll do anything. I just want to talk._

Emma stares down at the open text on her phone, brooding in silence for the third time that day. She can feel Eugenia watching her like a hawk, and it's not hard to hear Ruby and Killian gossiping out on the floor. Shoving her phone back into her apron, she sighs and abandons the current food experiment she has half-done on the table, leaving the kitchen and stepping out into the brightly lit restaurant. The fluorescent lights up in the ceiling are turned on now, making it easier to clean and tidy up the main floor. A few staff are hanging around, resetting some of the room's props and doing general maintenance. Leroy sits at one of the tables, carefully wiping and oiling their plates and tankards to keep the wood healthy and sealed while he whistles quietly to himself.

"Ruby," she calls, watching the tall brunette whirl around from where she'd been speaking quietly with Killian in a corner, the two of them idly folding napkins.

"Yeah, boss?" Ruby chirps with an innocent smile. Emma rolls her eyes.

"How's the reservation list looking for tonight?"

"At capacity. Enough that any walk-ins during rush will have a good half hour wait at least."

Emma nods, pleased. People always want what they're denied, so a fully booked restaurant with long wait times for tables means more people talking about it and making efforts to get in.

"Good. Make sure Belle posts a little blurb about it on our social media. Up-sell the popularity and all."

"Gotcha."

"I'm heading out for most of the day, give me a call if I'm needed."

Emma starts towards the back exit, since the front doors stay locked until they open at 11AM. Ruby follows her a few steps, confused, since Emma is rarely absent during opening hours.

"Where are you going?"

Emma pretends not to hear her.

* * *

The coffee shop is a big one, one of those trendy chain-store types with overpriced frappuccinos and uncomfortable art deco furniture. Emma had insisted through text that it was far too early for drinks, and so her ex pleaded for her to meet her here instead.

She's already regretting this decision.

Stepping inside and squashing down the jittery feeling in her limbs, Emma debates getting herself a coffee first, but a head of wavy red hair catches her eye and has her freezing on the spot as a sharp blue gaze meets hers from across the room.

"Emma," the woman calls out, smiling brightly, and Emma forces herself to approach the table on stiff legs, her heart in her throat and her stomach twisting with discomfort.

"Zelena," she mutters, flinching when Zelena reaches out for her hand. Thankfully, Zelena pulls back and knits her hands together on the tabletop instead, her toothy smile softening as she motions for Emma to take a seat.

"Thank you for coming."

"Yeah, well, you made all that effort to stalk me down, so." Emma shrugs, fighting to keep the bitterness out of her voice as she drops down across from the other woman. Zelena drinks her in greedily, her gaze sharp, piercing, wanting. Emma scoffs a little. "Nice to see you sober for once."

"I'm sorry about that night," Zelena says, looking suitably chastised. "I was upset and missed you and I shouldn't have been drinking."

"I don't really care anymore, Zelena," Emma says quietly, irritable. "You can do whatever you want with your life. Just leave me out of it."

"But I don't _want _to, Em. I miss you. I love—"

"Don't," Emma snaps, keeping her voice low to avoid attracting the attention of others around them. "Don't say that because we both know that's not true. You love yourself more than anyone else."

Zelena stares at her like a kicked puppy, her full lips pouting and her eyes suitably damp. Emma knows it's an act. Knows how manipulative and conniving her ex can be. But damned, it still pulls at her heartstrings, reminds her of the way Zelena used to give her that look whenever she wanted something from her. The way Zelena would wheedle her into going out to events she didn't want to go to, convince her to have another drink, beg her to trust her.

Zelena had only ever been poison. Back then, she would have gladly succumbed to it.

"Don't give me that look," Emma mutters, looking away in discomfort, her hands clenched tightly into fists atop the table. Zelena's hand lands atop hers and she tries to pull away, only to shiver as those familiar fingertips stroke over her knuckles in a soothing gesture.

"Emma, I'm _sorry," _Zelena whispers, never once ceasing the small, intimate touches. "I was an idiot. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and I screwed that all up for a stupid fling in Europe."

Emma does pull away then, yanking her hand out of Zelena's and glaring into wide blue eyes. "Why the fuck did you do it, then?" she hisses, the profanity falling harsh and cold from her lips. Even Zelena flinches, eyes widening in surprise. "I would have gone with you to Europe. I would have followed you anywhere. Instead you left me behind, stopped calling me, _cheated _on me with some bimbo on the other side of the world, and _then _dumped me through text. What kind of a person does that?"

She's angry, breathing hard, radiating hurt and anger. Zelena really does look regretful then, her blue eyes wavering as she swallows hard and opens her mouth, only to be at a loss for words. She's lived a self absorbed life, spoiled and wanting for nothing, and had never truly considered how her callous actions might have impacted another. Emma was likely the closest she'd ever come to really _caring _about another person, in the most shallow sense of the word, and her genuine surprise at that revelation shows in the way her expression pinches.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, shamefaced. "You're right. I was horrible to you."

Zelena looks like she might cry and Emma turns her face away, unable to bear seeing that. "Stop it. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying," Zelena says with a pitiful sniff. Emma squeezes her eyes shut, pinching at the bridge of her nose for a moment with a stifled sigh.

"Why am I here, Zelena?" she says finally, giving the redhead a tired, defeated look. Her anger has drained away, gone as quickly as it had come, and all she wants is to leave and to never look back ever again.

"I miss you," Zelena says quietly, reaching out again, slow and careful. Emma watches numbly as Zelena's hand gently grasps onto hers, thumb rubbing soothing circles against the back of her hand. "I miss _us. _Don't you? Weren't we good together?"

And they were, in a strange sort of way. They'd bonded over the way their parents had abandoned them, the way Emma was neglected in foster care and sent back to an orphanage, and the way Zelena had been foisted back to a mother who didn't really want her or acknowledge her after her deadbeat father had died of alcohol poisoning. Emma never measured up to the other good, polite children who were adopted, and Zelena had no chance against her perfect little half sister whose name she'd refused to say aloud.

Emma was grounded in harsh reality and Zelena escaped it through her wild parties and devil-may-care attitude, and somehow it had worked, the way Zelena pulled Emma from her comfort zone, exciting and taboo, and the way Emma would take care of her afterwards, soothed by Zelena's murmurs of love and appreciation.

It had worked, until it didn't.

"No, we weren't. _I _was good for _you," _Emma says quietly, a truth she'd taken years to come to terms with, because no matter the good times, Zelena had always been toxic. "I just wasn't enough for you."

"No, you're _more _than enough," Zelena insists. "You're everything, Emma. I was the idiot. I messed up. I just want to make it right again. Please."

She holds Emma's hand tight, pressing it to her cheek, and Emma is reminded of how smooth Zelena's face is against her palm, so perfect and without blemishes. She'd always been envious of the other woman's clear, beautiful skin. Zelena had loved spoiling her with gifts of the most expensive products, cleansers and masks and lotions that probably costed as much as her car. She remembers the way Zelena used to teasingly rub coconut scented lotions into her back and shoulders, kissing her neck and telling her how precious she was, how she deserved to be pampered and spoiled. Emma would hide her face against the pillow, feeling embarrassed and undeserving and so very out of her league with this beautiful heiress who somehow, against all odds, wanted her.

_Why hadn't I been enough? Why did you have to destroy us? _she thinks softly, mourning what could have been. Instead, she strokes her thumb against Zelena's cheekbone, watching the way the other woman nuzzles into her palm.

"I'm sorry, Zee," she murmurs, gently pulling away, her heart twinging at the hopeful look in Zelena's eyes at the sound of the once-loving nickname. "I... I forgive you, okay? But I don't want to see you ever again."

Zelena's smile fades, eyes wide with hurt. The coffee shop door bangs shut and Zelena flinches, staring down at the table in embarrassment as Emma glances over to the window, seeking out the source of the aggressive customer.

Instead she sees Regina's profile as the brunette storms down the street, rushing away from the shop.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm _sure, _Kathryn. It makes sense. Of _course _Zelena cheated on her and dumped her from the other side of the planet. God, I should have known. She invited me to Sherwood for dinner, where Emma used to _work!"_

"Okay, calm down," Kathryn says soothingly. Even over the phone, she can hear Regina pacing and gesturing angrily with her hands. "So it's not ideal. But Emma said it's over and that she doesn't want to get back with... with her ex, right?"

"That's what she said," Regina sighs, thinking of the multiple texts she'd received shortly after storming away from her and Zelena's usual coffee shop. Emma had seen her leave, clearly, if the apologetic messages were anything to go by, as well as all the reassurances that they'd only been talking and that Emma has no desire to get back with Zelena.

But they'd been so close, the gesture so intimate, and Regina cannot get the mental image of Emma caressing Zelena's cheek out of her head.

"You don't believe her?" Kathryn asks.

"You didn't see them, Kathryn," Regina mumbles, deflating as she drops down onto her couch. "They looked so close. So... familiar."

"Well, they _were _exes," her best friend reminds her gently. "I think that kind of thing doesn't always go away, not completely. But that doesn't mean Emma loves her or wants her back."

Leaning her head against the back of the couch, Regina closes her eyes and sighs.

"I don't know. Zelena's my sister, Kat. Emma was dating my own _sister. _How am I supposed to get past that?"

"Just talk to her, Regina. Emma's always been open and honest with you. I don't believe she'd lie about this."

"I'll think about it." Glancing at the clock and realizing that she has to start dinner, Regina groans softly, wishing she could brush off responsibilities for once and just have a big glass of wine. Too bad that wasn't a possibility. "I have to go."

"Okay. Call me tomorrow," Kathryn says, soft and comforting. "Love you."

She's like the sister Regina had always wanted. Caring, kind, protective of her when needed. Nothing like the jealous half-sister she'd been given, always trying to prove herself better, always making their childhood a competition when all Regina wanted was a friend.

"Love you too, Midas."

* * *

Three weeks later, and there is still no response. The worst part is that Regina and Henry haven't been back to _Enchanted._

"I screwed up," Emma whispers on the worst of nights, holed up in her office, holding a pity party for herself as she curls up in despair and self loathing. Ruby and Belle and even Killian cannot convince her to leave with them, and so they resort to spending long hours in the office after closing, just quietly keeping Emma company as she deals with paperwork in blank silence. Sometimes they drink together, bringing up a bottle of something from Leroy's bar and drinking from little plastic cups from the water cooler.

When Emma drunkenly wonders if Zelena's the only woman who will ever love her, Ruby has enough.

"Nope," Ruby says, yanking the little cup of whiskey away from Emma's hands. "No-fucking-nope. You're not going there. Don't you dare think that bitch is your only hope. You're better than that, Emma!"

"She said she loves me," Emma mumbles, forehead dropping to her knees where she sits on the floor against the back wall. Ruby, Belle, and Killian are scattered around her, all at varying levels of inebriation. "You should have seen the look on her face..."

"Of course, you're Emma fucking Swan, even _I _want to date you," Ruby scoffs. Belle nods emphatically in agreement, while Killian pretends to leer at Emma as if he weren't the gayest of gays. "Everyone loves you, Em. You have so many options, better options than Zelena. There are so many people who would love to take you on a date."

"But not Regina," Emma sighs, curling up tighter into a human ball. "Maybe I should just get cats."

Ruby, Belle, and Killian exchange horrified looks. This is _bad._

"Okay, no. Hell to the no! We're going out. Get up. Get up right now." Ruby leaps to her feet, grabbing Emma under the armpits and hauling her upright. Belle and Killian scramble to get all their coats from the lockers.

"Where're we going?" Emma complains, already sobering slightly and frowning as they stuff her into her leather jacket. Belle smooths her hair down and Killian helps fix the collar of her shirt, undoing the top three buttons to show a tasteful amount of cleavage.

"This pity party needs to stop. We're hitting the bar. You're gonna see just how many people would love to be with you, Swan. You are _not _settling for your shitty ex girlfriend."

Emma opens her mouth to protest, but her three friends have all but carried her out the door.

* * *

"Where's Henry?"

Regina grinds her teeth at the unwelcome voice intruding on her quiet time. Bookmarking her page, she sets her book down and scowls up at her older sister as the woman breezes into the room.

"He's spending time with his aunt Kathryn."

Kathryn is taking him to _Enchanted _for dinner after Henry had started throwing fits about not getting to go anymore. She couldn't bear to deny him that, though she can't bring herself to face Emma again, either.

"Hm." Zelena plops down onto the couch opposite Regina's armchair, giving her an assessing look. "What's got you so down lately?"

"You know I gave you that copy of my house key for _emergencies only, _Zelena," Regina snipes, clearly annoyed. The redhead grins.

"It is an emergency. My baby sis is all down in the dumps. Don't you want to tell big sis what's wrong?"

"When have you ever cared?" Regina's lip curls with disdain. Zelena clearly takes great amusement in this and, though blood may connect them, they've never had a relationship built on any kind of real love or caring. They'd grown up tolerating each other behind snide remarks and competitive stares, and that's all they'll ever be.

"Oooh. Is it girl troubles? It must be girl troubles. That vein on your forehead is popping. Tell me everything." Zelena smirks. They'd both come out in their late teenage years and Zelena had always somehow ended up with every girl Regina ever had a crush on, resulting in that angry vein that always gave away Regina's fury. Despite what the woman says, Regina always knew it was punishment for being Cora's favoured daughter. Zelena was never good enough for the Mills matriarch, and she made it known in the way she would steal everything Regina ever showed any interest in. Daniel was the only best friend she could truly call hers, but that had been long after highschool, when Zelena started traveling and vacationing and Regina had buckled down for college.

"Shut up," Regina mutters, eyes squeezing shut as she can already feel a migraine coming on. "I'm busy and you're bothering me. Go away."

Zelena scoffs. "So rude. Are you really that choked up about some tart? What would Mum say?"

"_ Mother _would hardly care about my personal life as long as I don't do anything shameful to the family name. It's not like I'm drunkenly pining over a woman who doesn't want me," Regina sneers. She can see the way Zelena stiffens before waving it away with a forced laugh. Zelena doesn't _know, _and she sure as hell isn't going to be the one to tell her. "Get out, Zelena. I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Well, no need to be so bloody snippy," the other woman sniffs, standing and sweeping from the sitting room. "Call me when you're less droll to be around."

The front door snaps shut and Regina resists the urge to throw her book in that direction.

* * *

Emma's sitting like a sad lump on a log in the corner of the kitchen, peeling potatoes with the most pathetic look on her face, when Eugenia finally has enough.

"Out," she demands, snatching the peeler from Emma's hand and pointing to the door. Most people wouldn't dare boss their employers around like that, but not Eugenia Lucas, no. Her employer is a useless lesbian and she's sick of watching her mope around the kitchen and getting in the way. She's already heard all about how depressing Emma had been when the others had taken her out to the club, oblivious to every man or woman who had flirted with her, and all around ruining the night with her sulking.

"But— I was helping!" Emma pouts.

"Get out of my kitchen, Swan." She's not budging, arms crossed and a deep set scowl on her face. Emma stands and awkwardly shuffles away, aware of the way the other chefs grimace in sympathy and avoid her gaze. She gives Jacinda and Sabine a pleading look and they both just purse their lips and shake their heads, not daring to stand up to Eugenia on this matter.

Slumping out to the main floor in her plain trousers and beige tunic, Emma manages a soft smile as the regulars notice her and wave. She hasn't been out on the floor as often as usual, preferring instead to hide in the kitchens or in the office, and it shows in the way the customers light up with excitement.

"You should put your armour on," Killian says, slipping past her with four plates of steaming food balanced in his arms. "I know a little boy who would love to see you."

He tilts his head and slips away, leaving Emma to scan the busy restaurant with yearning eyes. Sure enough, there's Henry, dunking a big slice of bread into a bowl of pottage. Normally she'd try to pass by and say hello at the very least, missing the boy's easy affection and hero-worship, but Kathryn would always give her an apologetic smile, allowing her only a brief greeting before sending her away with a look. She's only respecting Regina's wishes to ease Emma out of Henry's life, and Emma can't fault her for that, even if it does sting.

Except it's not Kathryn today, but a darker woman she's never seen, along with a little boy who looks like her.

Emma ducks down the hall and up the staircase to the office, quickly changing into her knight costume and strapping her prop sword to her hip before heading back downstairs. Moving towards their table, Emma beams when Henry immediately senses her and lights up with a smile.

"Ser Swan!" he cheers, nearly wiggling in his seat. The woman sitting with him gives Emma an assessing look, piercing her with dark brown eyes, and Emma feels herself shifting uncomfortably in armour that she usually feels confident in.

"Hi, Henry. Hello, milady."

"So you're Emma Swan," the woman says curiously, an unreadable expression on her face, and Emma's heart sinks. This woman is going to tell her to go away, and Henry will look dismayed again when she leaves them alone.

"That is, ah, the name I go by," Emma mumbles, trying to stay in character. "Might I have yours, milady?"

The woman pauses, squinting at her, before giving a wry smile. "It's Marian. And this is my son Roland."

"Well then, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, lady Marian, sir Roland." Emma bows at the waist, stiff, before straightening and giving them a sad smile. "I shall leave you to your meal."

Henry opens his mouth to protest, but Marian is already motioning to the last seat at their table. "Sit."

Emma and Henry both snap their mouths shut at the same time, the former slowly lowering down onto the empty stool and wondering if this is a test of some sort, or if she's going to get yelled at by this mysterious Marian woman of whom Regina clearly trusts to watch her son. Instead, Marian just grins, clearly amused by the nervousness in Emma's eyes, while the two young boys tune out of the adults' conversation to chatter quietly amongst themselves.

"Don't look so scared, I'm not here to yell at you. The opposite, in fact."

"Huh?" Emma just looks confused, brows furrowed and lips curved into a tiny pink pout, and Marian understands now why Regina had been such a useless mess when she'd first met Knight Swan. Emma is so endearingly genuine, there can't possibly be a conniving bone in her body.

"This whole issue between you and Regina is ridiculous, honestly," Marian sighs. She and Kathryn are nearly at their wits end, dealing with the sad mess that Regina becomes when she has one too many glasses of wine and bemoans the fact that Zelena always gets the girl and _why couldn't I have met Emma before she did? _"Look, she's not ghosting you because she saw you out with your ex. She's ghosting you because your ex is her sister."

"She's— my ex is— her _sister?" _Emma wheezes, eyes the size of saucepans. Marian nods, understanding of the look of mortification that overcomes Emma's face.

"Half-sister, if that helps."

Emma gives her this horrified grimace and Marian has to resist the urge to laugh.

"You really don't want anything to do with her?" she prompts, to which Emma looks affronted.

"No! Why does everyone keep asking me that? Zelena cheated on me and then dumped me through text years ago. I know better now. Look, that day at the coffee shop— she wanted to talk and I told her I forgave her, but I never wanted to see her ever again. That's it, I _swear."_

"I believe you." Marian smiles softly, sympathetic. She's met Zelena more times than she'd really have liked, and she knows how much that woman can be. She almost admires Emma for having survived any length of relationship with her.

"But it doesn't really matter, does it?" Emma says quietly after a moment, idly watching Henry mop up the remains of his soup with the last of the bread. "She doesn't want someone who's been with her sister."

"She's used to Zelena stealing all the girls," Marian offers, shrugging. "You can't blame her for thinking you'd run back to Zelena, too."

"But I wouldn't," Emma protests, face crumpling. "Zelena made me feel wanted when I was young and lonely and desperate for love, but that— it wasn't real. That's not what love is. She used me, and I've since learned that I deserve better. Someone who actually sees me for me. And I thought that maybe that could be Regina. I thought we had something special, something unique..."

Emma trails off, her expression falling as she reminds herself that it doesn't matter. Regina doesn't want her sister's ex and Emma can't even blame her.

And then Marian sighs.

"She's head over heels for you, you know."

Emma's brow crinkles.

"But you said—"

"I know what I said. But I also know that I haven't seen Regina as happy as when you two had become friends. She tried to hide it but she was so _giddy _about going on a date with you. You're good for her, Emma Swan, and she'd be good for you too."

Emma seems to take that in with quiet contemplation, her green eyes conflicted and yearning. "What can I do?"

Marian grins.

* * *

The house is empty, quiet and missing the blare of Henry's cartoons, or the little boy's laughter as he plays with his toys. Marian had offered to take Henry to _Enchanted _for his usual Saturday dinner since Kathryn was busy tonight, but called again to ask if she could keep the boy for a sleepover, too, since Roland missed his friend so much. Having relented, Regina figured it was as good a day as any to pamper herself, especially since it had started to pour rain out and she had no desire to leave the house. Thus, she'd padded around in a silk robe after a steamy bubble bath and slowly made her way through a bottle of wine, enjoying the warm fuzziness relaxing her stressed mind.

This was adulting done right, after all.

It's as she's lounging in bed with another glass of red, considering putting on a movie and treating herself to some chocolate, that she hears it.

_Looking from a window above_

_It's like a story of love_

_Can you hear me?_

Sliding out of bed and setting her glass on the bedside table, Regina moves towards the window, baffled. Rain continues to pelt against the pane and she peers out into the front yard, squinting through the grayness to seek out the source of the music before realizing with a jolt that it's _Emma._

In skinny jeans and a tank top, Emma is absolutely soaked to the bone by the rain, her hair dark blonde and sticking to her forehead as she stands there like an idiot. She holds a bluetooth speaker between her hands and high up above her head, a determined look on her face as she stares up at Regina's bedroom window. From the speaker in her hands, music stubbornly continues to blast out despite the heavy rain.

_Came back only yesterday_

_I'm moving farther away_

_Want you near me_

Regina pushes open her window, flinching as wind and rain hit her in the face before shouting in exasperation, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm kind of crazy over a Mills woman," Emma shouts back up to her, nearly drowned out by the music and the rain. "And it sure as hell isn't Zelena!"

_"What?"_

"I want _you, _Regina! Only you!"

Regina hesitates, sucking in a sharp breath as verdant green eyes stare up at her and the music hits its chorus.

_All I needed was the love you gave_

_All I needed for another day_

_And all I ever knew_

_Only you_

And, _fuck, _the poor woman looks like a drowned chihuahua out there, shivering pathetically yet stubbornly standing tall, and Regina curses at herself as she spins on her heels and rushes from her bedroom, hurrying downstairs and to the entryway to throw open her front door.

"Get in here before you catch your death!" she demands, clutching her robe tightly shut and stepping aside as Emma awkwardly waddles inside, stopping just in the door where she drips water and leaves a massive puddle. Withholding a sigh, Regina shuts the door and motions for her to stay put, striding away to the laundry room and returning moments later with multiple towels. One is wrapped around Emma's shoulders, one tossed onto her head, and the third thrown over the puddle on the floor.

"Sorry," Emma mumbles, blinking down at the mess. She just stands there draped in towels, her eyes wide and anxious as if she hadn't planned for what to do once she actually got _in _here, and Regina cannot help but grab the towel on her head and gently start to dry the other woman's soaked hair.

"You're a mess," Regina murmurs, ruffling blonde hair beneath the towel. Emma fiddles with the speaker in her hands and she glances down at it. "Done serenading me with music?"

"Umm, it short circuited," Emma says with a blush, gently setting the dead speaker down on the entryway table. "I didn't know it would start pouring."

Deeming the younger woman's hair dry enough, Regina lets the towel fall around Emma's shoulders and turns away, moving towards the living room. She motions for Emma to take a seat but remains standing a short distance away, needing the space to collect herself and figure out what to do now. Emma, for her part, gingerly sits after wrapping herself up in the towels, still shivering but slightly less so.

"So, you _know," _Regina finally ventures when the silence grows to be unbearable, turning and giving Emma a guarded look. The blonde smiles in apology, but it comes out as more of a grimace than anything.

"I had no idea until recently. I swear I didn't know, Regina. And there's nothing between Zelena and I. Not anymore. Never again."

"It didn't look like 'nothing' when I saw you two in that coffee shop," Regina says quietly, her stomach twisting uncomfortably at the memory of Emma's hand cradling Zelena's cheek.

"She wanted to get back together with me. I... I told her I forgave her, but that I never wanted to see her again."

"What, you didn't want her once you met her sister?" Regina scoffs, still finding it hard to believe that Emma would turn down Zelena. Her sister had always been more extroverted, more confident, more loud and charismatic. Zelena always got the girl, even when it hurt her sister.

"I didn't want her because she cheated on me and then dumped me through text," Emma deadpans, her expression hardening. "I haven't wanted her for years, Regina. And the only reason I was ever with her to begin with was because I thought we had something in common. We _understood _each other. She felt unwanted in her own family, and I never_had _a family to want me. She made me feel important for once. Wanted. Loved. Just turned out none of that was real."

Emma looks down, frowning, as Regina slowly sits on the opposite end of the couch.

"I'm sorry," Regina offers quietly, well aware of the trail of broken hearts Zelena has left in her wake. Zelena may have been unwanted by Cora, but Regina had always wanted a sister to be close to. She wished Zelena had accepted her as enough, instead of believing that she'd been alone against the world. "She... had a hard time, growing up. It changed her."

"I know. I heard all about it." Emma smiles slightly in apology. "She never mentioned you by name. I always thought she'd been too hard on you, though. Always jealous. I used to hope it was justified... I'm glad to know it wasn't."

Regina watches her for a moment, watches the way Emma nervously fiddles with the edge of her towel and chews on her lower lip until it's red with irritation.

"Why did you come here, Emma?" It's not harsh or accusing, just a soft question, layered with hope and trepidation. Emma lifts her eyes, so very green and earnest, and Regina forgets to breathe.

"I meant what I said," she murmurs, turning her body fully to face Regina, gazes locked. "There's something good here, Regina. Something special. And I want nothing more than to explore that with you. To find a future with you, with Henry."

She shifts closer, slowly enough for Regina to move away if she wants. When she doesn't, Emma gently takes her hands, grasping them earnestly between her own as green eyes meet russet ones, gentle, pleading.

"Give me a chance, Regina... Please."

Instead of answering, Regina lurches forward, kissing Emma first and shivering when the blonde's strong arms immediately encircle her body, pulling her close. The kiss is anything but chaste, their tongues dueling and teeth biting, months of pent up attraction and frustration culminating in the most toe-curling makeout session she can ever remember. Her arms wrap around Emma's muscular shoulders, fingers winding eagerly into a mane of thick blonde hair and tugging the way she's wanted to for months. Emma moans into her mouth, easily lifting Regina up onto her lap without their lips disconnecting, and Regina very nearly whimpers with desire because _fuck, _this beautiful woman can pick her up with ease, and she's _weak _and _gay, _damn it.

She's practically on top of the other woman, grinding up against her with her hands gripping Emma's hair while Emma grips her hips and really does whimper into her mouth, when Regina finally breaks the kiss to desperately suck in air.

"Oh," Emma mumbles, a dazed look on her face and red lipstick smudged all around her mouth, and Regina cannot help but laugh breathily. "Was... was that a yes? Or..."

"That was a yes, you idiot," Regina murmurs, licking her lips, and then there's very little talking after that.


	4. Chapter 4

"They're disgustingly cute."

"I know. Isn't it great?"

Ruby and Killian grin and high-five, happy witnesses to the cuteness that is happening at table eight where a knight, a queen, and a young prince share a meal.

"Hey, can we get some service over here?" Marian laments jokingly, sitting with Roland and Kathryn just a few tables over. Frederick swoops in wearing his knight armour, happy to serve them and steal a kiss from Kat while he's at it, and Granny watches all the canoodling from her perch in the hidden kitchen entrance, rolling her eyes so hard that it's a wonder they haven't gotten stuck that way. (She might be secretly pleased that everything seems to have ended well, but it doesn't change the fact that this is a professional _establishment, _damn it, get back to work!)

"Happy endings all around, it seems," Killian says after a moment, sighing somewhat longingly after even Belle makes an appearance and kisses Ruby's cheek on her way to the kitchens for a snack. Ruby gives his shoulder a sympathetic pat.

"Chin up, Rogers. You'll find your own prince charming soon enough."

Emma hops up from her table and approaches them by the back of the room a moment later, armour clanking as she scratches at her hair.

"Hey, I forgot there's a new hire coming in soon for an interview, and, well—" She tilts her head, glancing back lovingly to her table where Regina and Henry are laughing about something. "Would one of you mind—?"

"Yeah, sure, we can do the interview," Ruby says with a smile. "Go on, Swan."

"Thanks. You two are the best," Emma sighs with relief, grinning at them before scampering back to her table. Killian pouts as Ruby watches the door.

"I'm glad Gus got offered that commercial gig," he murmurs, "but it's a damned shame to see him go."

"He was an awesome waiter and so fun to work with," Ruby agrees.

"And bloody adorable," Killian laments. "What if the new hire is _ugly?"_

"You're so shallow," Ruby laughs, perking up as a man is led into the room by Ashley, who promptly points him towards them. Oblivious, Killian turns towards Ruby and starts listing off all the handsome male employees they've lost to talent agencies, while Ruby watches the man's approach with lifting eyebrows.

"Um, Killian—"

"I'm just saying, Ruby, I stay here 'cause I love working here, but every time we lose another handsome man to talent scouts—"

"Hi there. I've got an interview here at six thirty?"

Killian's jaw snaps shut with an audible click and Ruby barely suppresses a snort as the pirate's kohl-lined eyes go wide. The other man, for his part, just smiles obliviously at them with the kindest baby blue eyes, his cheek dimpling on one side as his eyes crinkle at the corners.

"Right, yeah, the boss said you were coming. Your name was?" Ruby thrusts out her hand and the man offers a warm, firm handshake.

"David."

"I'm Ruby," she grins, before her eyes light up with an idea. "And this is Killian. Hey Killian, would you mind doing the interview? I just remembered there's something I have to help Ashley with up front."

"I— what?" Killian mumbles, wide eyes turning on Ruby, and she's quite sure she's never seen the usually charming, flirty man so awkward in her entire life.

"David's interview," she says slowly, teasing. "You can handle it, right?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah! Sure!" Snapping to attention, Killian clears his throat and offers out his hand with a sheepish grin, nearly melting into a puddle of goo when David shakes his hand with that lopsided smile of his. Maybe it's his imagination, but David's ears are pink and his blue eyes seem to _sparkle. _"Yeah, right this way, I'll handle your interview up in the office."

The two men head off down the hall towards the back staircase and Ruby just smiles to herself, pleased. Before they disappear up into the office, she catches the last of their conversation.

"So, did you have a character in mind that you'd like to play?"

"Well, I was thinking of maybe being Prince Charming?"

* * *

The problem with half sisters who don't really talk much outside of obligatory family gatherings is that misunderstandings are bound to happen.

Especially when one is dating the other's ex without her knowledge.

After much planning, stalking, and a bit of illegal breaking-and-entering, Zelena finally stretches out on top of the comforter of a queen sized bed, the fabric soft and cool against her bare skin. In the most sheer and lacy emerald green lingerie she owns, and with her fiery red hair cascading suggestively over her shoulders and atop her breasts, Zelena knows she's a mouthwatering vision, one she hopes will change Emma's mind and have the blonde returning to her arms.

Little does she know, Emma is returning from a date this evening with Zelena's own younger sister.

"Oh, hang on," Regina hums as Emma fiddles with the lock on her front door, checking her phone when it buzzes persistently in her pocket. _Cat Grant _flashes on screen and Regina rolls her eyes, knowing better than to ignore a call from her old mentor and friend. "I have to get this. You go on, I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright," Emma says with a lopsided smile, leaning in to sneak a soft kiss to Regina's blushing cheek before heading into the townhouse first. She can already hear Regina sassing her friend on the phone right before she gently shuts the front door to give the woman her privacy, leaving it unlocked for whenever Regina is done her phone call. Tossing her keys into the bowl by the counter, she figures this is a good chance to quickly tidy up the place. Regina and Henry have been here quite a few times already these past weeks, but there's been a delicious tension simmering between them tonight ever since their dinner date started, and she can't help but hope they'll finally take things to the next level tonight.

Giddy with anticipation, Emma checks her text messages and turns her phone to silent mode as she strides into her bedroom, wondering if she has any candles sitting around that she could light up to set the mood.

"There you are, lover," a familiar voice purrs.

Emma's head jolts up, wide green eyes taking in the half-naked elder Mills sister lounging on her bed, and her throat goes dry with horror.

_"Zelena?" _she croaks, frozen in shock. Like prey trapped in the gaze of its predator, Emma can only watch in mute terror as Zelena slinks gracefully from the bed and invades her personal space, grabbing her firmly by the hips and pulling their bodies flush.

"It's time to end this silly little game of ours and finally reconcile, don't you think?" Zelena murmurs, her voice like silk.

And suddenly Emma's thrown onto the bed, sprawled on her back with Zelena pouncing on top of her, and all she can do is yelp pathetically as the front of her shirt is yanked open by her ex's eager, greedy hands.

"Emma, are you okay? I heard—"

"Oh my god," Emma chokes out, flailing uselessly from where she's been pinned to the bed as Regina gawks at them from the bedroom door.

"Oh my _god," _Zelena nearly screeches, staring down accusingly at the woman she's currently straddling. "You're shagging my _sister?!"_

"Oh, my god," Regina mutters, burying her face into her hands to hide the flush of mortification on her cheeks, because of _course _her psycho of a sister would pull this kind of stunt and land them in the world's most awkward situation ever. This is what Emma gets for dating Mills women. "Please tell me Mother isn't here as well."

Zelena nearly throws herself off of Emma, rushing to grab her trench coat from the floor where she'd left it earlier to cover herself up. Her face is nearly as red as her hair, fuming with shame and embarrassment and betrayal all at once, and Regina almost feels sorry for her.

Almost.

But Zelena has always purposely made her life hell while laughing the entire way, treating everyone's lives like a game, and she knows Zelena will bounce back just fine from this eventually, even if it does sting for a little while. Hell, maybe it will knock her down a few pegs. God knows she could use it.

"Did you _know?" _Zelena screeches, pointing an accusing finger at Regina while Emma scrambles to stand up and regain her dignity. Regina just sighs, settling her hands on her hips and giving her older half-sister an unimpressed look.

"Did I know that you were a horrible girlfriend to the woman I'm now dating? Yes. I didn't think it necessary to rub it in."

Zelena turns on Emma. "How could you do this to me?"

"I told you we were over!" Emma says helplessly, caught between standing up to her ex or cowering behind her girlfriend. Both options are unappealing.

"Oh, we're _definitely _over now, you traitorous cow!" And then Zelena slaps Emma, legit full on _bitch slaps her, _and pushes past Regina to storm out of the townhouse with another animalistic shriek of fury. The front door slams shut behind her.

"Ow," Emma mumbles, standing dazed and just kind of awkwardly pressing a hand to her cheek where a bright red imprint of Zelena's hand marks her skin. Regina approaches and gently cradles the blonde's face, her brows creased with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asks. Emma grimaces.

"Yeah. I guess we don't have to worry about her anymore after this. But _damn, _your sister has an arm on her."

"She was a softball pitcher in high school," Regina admits, her lip twitching.

Emma snorts.

In the end, the two just collapse onto the bed together, laughing helplessly as Regina holds a bag of frozen peas to Emma's cheek and eskimo kisses her.

* * *

A month into their relationship, Regina and Henry join Emma at her place to cook dinner together.

It's wonderfully domestic, the way Emma and Regina move around each other in easy harmony, the way Emma carefully guides Henry's hands as she teaches him how to stir the sauce and the way Regina snaps a hundred candid photos on her phone and sets her favourite as her lockscreen wallpaper. They fit each other as if they were made to be, natural and comfortable and indubitably happy.

"What do you think?" Emma queries, leaning forward with a napkin in hand to wipe up a splotch of sauce from Henry's chin, the boy making a bit of a mess as they all sit at the dining table to enjoy their hard work. Henry beams, mumbling out an approving noise with his cheeks stuffed full of food, and Regina gently admonishes his table manners even as she looks upon her girlfriend and her son with soft eyes and an even softer smile.

"It's wonderful, Emma," Regina murmurs, gently clasping onto Emma's wrist, her thumb stroking against the blonde's pulse point, and Emma's cheeks turn pink and she just grins, stuffing more food into her mouth to avoid blurting out the first thing that comes to mind.

_I'm in love with you._

They clean up side-by-side afterwards, Emma washing as Regina dries, Henry having slunk off to explore Emma's home. His curiosity leads to his discovery of large boxes tucked away in Emma's closet, extra costumes and prop pieces that haven't yet made it to the restaurant. He reappears in the living room in fake chainmail too large for him, hanging from his small frame and nearly brushing the ground, as well as a knight's helm that makes his head feel ten pounds heavier.

"Henry," Regina says sternly, scolding him for going through Emma's things without permission, but there's laughter in her eyes and Emma just grins, clearly amused by the boy nearly drowning in plastic chainmail.

"Hold up, Ser Henry. You're all decked out, but what about us? Where's our costumes?"

So Henry runs off, disappearing into the closet and soon returning with costumes for both Emma and Regina to put on.

"Put it on!" he squeals, clearly pleased with his choices, so the women smile and acquiesce, stepping into the bathroom and bedroom to change separately. Regina reappears first, wearing fitted leather trousers and a baby blue riding coat that softens her features.

"This is actually really nice," she admits, running her hands down her sides and appreciating the jacket's fine material. It's nothing expensive, but it's not a cheap Halloween costume, either.

"You look really pretty, Mommy," Henry offers, using both hands to hold up the visor of his helmet so that he can appraise her new wardrobe.

"She's the prettiest, isn't she?" Emma says, appearing in the doorway with a lopsided grin. Regina's mouth goes dry.

Emma's hair is loosely braided back, just a few loose curls framing her face. She cuts a sharp figure in her princely garb, tight black trousers and a fitted black coat with red trim and gold buttons, a roped sash snug around her hips to tie it all together.

"Wow! You look so cool, Emma!" Henry gushes, bouncing around her, clutching at his helmet to keep it steady. Emma smiles down at him before her verdant gaze flickers up to Regina and her smile turns wicked.

"Do you like it?" she asks innocently, setting her hands on her hips so that the jacket hugs her muscular shoulders tighter. Regina swallows hard.

"Very much so," she manages to say.

_Thwack!_

A plastic toy sword smacks Regina's knee, and it doesn't hurt, but she jumps in surprise nonetheless. Henry scampers off with his weapon, cackling wildly, and Emma immediately snatches up a plastic sword from the box of props and points it in his direction.

"How dare you harm my lady love? I must defend her honor! En garde, villain!"

She rushes off, dramatically swinging her sword at him slowly enough that he is able to block the attack with his own, their toy weapons clanking noisily together before Henry flees into the kitchen to hide behind the center island. Emma chases him around, a big kid romping around after a little kid, and Regina watches them with a wide smile that transforms her entire face. _My lady love, _Emma had said. And maybe it was part of her playing in character, but it warms Regina's heart nonetheless, lighting up even the darkest corners of her soul that had felt cold and alone for so long.

In the middle of clashing swords with the boy, Emma looks up and meets her eyes from across the room, bright and happy and so full of love, and Regina bites her lip and thinks of the very same thing Emma had thought earlier.

_I'm in love with you._

* * *

CatCo's highly anticipated summer issue is released, and it's making waves.

With the ability to make or break restaurants with her sometimes scathing reviews, Regina's glowing praise of _Enchanted _has every foodie and food critic flocking to the establishment to get a taste for themselves. They're booked up every single month, the phone always ringing, and Emma does end up having to hire someone to manage the overflowing lineups outside that nearly circle the block.

"I really hope this is worth the effort," Cat Grant bemoans, stepping out of her car as Regina greets her just in front of the restaurant. The entrance has been practically transformed into a mini red carpet as security guards keep civilians and paparazzi behind the ropes, barking out reminders that the restaurant is booked for a private function tonight and that there is no public access.

"Enchanted is always worth the extra effort," Regina says with a smirk, exchanging cheek kisses with Cat to give the cameras a few good PR shots of them. Cat Grant is in a slinky velvet dress that only just passes for medieval royalty, a simple band of diamonds gracing her blonde updo. Regina chuckles at her 'costume' and turns to watch as two more slender figures step out of the car after Cat.

"Kara, good to see you again," she offers the blonde reporter, shaking her hand and appreciating the simple blue princess dress the younger woman wears. She remembers being fond of the slightly awkward but endearing reporter who she'd first met as Cat's assistant before finally moving up in the ranks as a reporter for CatCo.

"Miss Mills, hi," Kara chirps, fiddling with her glasses as she smiles bashfully at the beautiful but intimidating food critic. Their departments never mingled much but Kara's love of food extended to her love of reading about food, and Regina is well known as the Queen of the culinary column.

"So you're Regina Mills," the brunette next to Kara says, and Regina takes one look at the sharply dressed young woman in a maroon prince's suit and immediately likes her.

"You must be the '_Luthor girl'_ Cat keeps complaining about," Regina surmises, teasing. Lena Luthor smirks at her and Cat Grant rolls her eyes dramatically at all of them.

"Alright, enough of that. Let's get inside, I want to see what all the fuss is about... Well come _on _. Let's _go, _lesbians."

They move towards the restaurant, the rest of Cat's entourage following shortly in their various medieval costumes, and microphones are held out past the barricades as reporters and paparazzi try to get the scoop on why such a high profile group of people are hosting an event at this particular restaurant.

"Why, the owner is a good friend of ours, of course," Cat lies smoothly, pausing to preen for the cameras. "And the food is absolutely divine, I'm surprised they don't _already _have Michelin stars. Enchanted is an original delight and we at CatCo are so excited to celebrate its success tonight with our friends and family."

Camera flashes go off and more questions are shouted from the crowds. Cat waves a dismissive goodbye and leads the way inside, her eyebrows doing all the speaking when they enter the waiting room.

"Your Majesty," Ruby greets at the rickety podium, dressed in a tight barmaid's outfit as she curtsies dramatically before holding aside the cloth covering the door. "Right this way."

Cat sniffs and lifts her chin, striding through into the main room as the others follow.

"I like that one," she says, and Regina snorts with laughter.

"Welcome, Your Majesties," Emma greets, the knight smiling warmly at them upon their entrance. She, Frederick, Killian, and a few other servers dressed in armour or kingdom uniforms stand in a neat line to greet Cat's party as if they really were royalty. The entire main floor of the restaurant has been rearranged to suit their needs for this evening, long rows of tables slid together to mimic a great hall. Emma's team quickly and smoothly seats the guests, with Cat Grant at the head of the table, Kara and Lena on her immediate right and Regina to her left. Henry is already there, sitting on a stool next to the bards by the hearth, dance-bouncing in his seat as they play their hearty music.

"I'm pleasantly surprised," Cat admits later, after they've all enjoyed a rich dinner of carrot-avocado tabbouleh and lamb roasted a perfect red-bronze with sorrel salsa verde, paired nicely with an expensive bottle of Ribera del Duero and a slice of lemon meringue for dessert. Half of the party remains seated at the long table, sipping their drinks or picking at desserts as they talk and laugh. The rest are scattered around the restaurant, some lounging by the bar and getting plied with alcohol by a gleeful Leroy, while others enjoy the music by the fire or dance in the open space. Regina and Cat are alone for the moment at the head of the table, talking quietly as they sip their third glasses of wine.

"I told you this place was something special," Regina says with a soft smile, looking over her shoulder and laughing gently at the sight of Kara twirling Lena in her arms, the two young women swaying and circling around each other next to the musicians. They invite Henry to dance with them, the little boy bouncing around at their hips.

"It's certainly unique." Cat glances over to where Emma stands chatting and laughing with some of the other servers, momentarily relaxed as they have very little to do while the guests lounge about. Emma had sat with them during dinner, clasping hands with Regina under the table and indulging Cat's many questions, both professional and personal. "You picked a good one."

If Regina didn't know any better, she'd say Cat looked almost proud.

"She's wonderful," Regina admits softly, smiling in Emma's direction with a warm, loving gaze. "She's so good with Henry, and she takes care of every single one of her employees. She _cares _so much about other people."

Cat takes one look at her expression and groans.

"Okay, no need to get all gross and mushy on me, Mills. I get it, she's _perfect _and you're _in love _or whatever. Just put a damned ring on it already."

At that, Regina coughs.

"What?"

"I know you. Don't act like you haven't already dreamed up a dozen different ways of proposing."

Cat arches a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her and Regina blushes hotly.

"Wh— I— It's too soon for that," Regina protests.

"Please, I married my first husband within eight months, and my second husband in five. Don't even get me _started _on number three..."

"Exactly why I don't _want _to jump the gun and get married right away," Regina deadpans, unimpressed. Cat actually cracks a smile at that.

"Whatever you say, Regina. But I've always said life is too short to spend it worrying about what the future holds. If you want something, go after it." Standing, Cat downs the rest of her wine and sets it down with a thud, giving Regina a sly wink. "Now, I'm going to go have a chat with those strong handsome men over there. Think about what I said."

Cat strides off, hips swaying as she approaches David and Killian where the two men are already flirting with each other at the back of the room, and Regina doesn't bother warning her that they're as gay as they come. _Good luck, Cat._

"What was that about?" Emma murmurs against Regina's ear, causing the brunette to jump slightly in surprise before chuckling and leaning back into the blonde's warmth.

"Oh, nothing. Just Cat Grant being Cat Grant."

"Mm. Dance with me." Emma steps back, hand outstretched and eyes twinkling, and Regina can hardly deny her that. Letting Emma pull her up out of her seat, she follows her to the clear space in front of the hearth and the musicians, settling her hands on Emma's shoulders as the blonde gently leads her around in easy circles, her dress swirling around her legs as she's spun.

"You can dance," she points out, delighted. Emma just grins, deep dimples appearing in her cheeks.

"What can I say? I've got a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Oh?" Leaning close, Regina murmurs in her ear, "What else are you good at?"

Before Emma can splutter out a reply, their hands are being snatched up by Kara, the younger blonde tugging at the both of them.

"Dance with us!" Kara laughs, pulling them towards Lena and Henry, and soon they're all linked by the hands, dancing in circles and swinging each other around amidst breathless laughter, the bards and the other guests cheering them on and some even joining in. Eventually the music slows down, people pairing off to sway in each other's arms, Henry dancing atop Belle's feet, Kara and Lena slow-dancing together, and Emma and Regina watching them with soft smiles.

"They kind of remind me of us," Emma murmurs, chuckling under her breath. Regina snuggles in a little closer, her head tucked under Emma's chin as they sway back and forth together.

"Mmm, they are cute, aren't they?"

"Mmhmm. And _that _is kind of hilarious," Emma says under her breath, stifling a laugh as she spots Cat happily swaying between David and Killian. The men, bless their gay hearts, are exchanging amused glances and have graciously let the woman flirt with them to her heart's content.

"Cat always wants what she can't have," Regina chuckles, shaking her head. "At least the boys look like they're having fun with it. You should have seen her mooning over Kara's cousin, Clarke. Poor Kara was mortified."

Emma laughs at the mental image of Cat Grant trying to seduce Kara's cousin, but before she can ask anything more about it, the thud of harsh footsteps reaches her ear and she turns to see Robin of all people forcing his way into the restaurant looking absolutely livid.

"Really, Cat? Really?" he snarls, his finger pointing accusingly in her direction as he makes straight for her. Killian pulls Cat behind him and David steps forward, his broad chest puffed up protectively and his kind face suddenly hard and warning, and it's the only reason Robin halts in his tracks instead of potentially getting into a fist fight.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Cat asks with an arch of her brow, pretending not to recognize him, and Robin turns an even darker shade of red as many of Cat's guests start laughing.

"You brushed off my appointments _five times! _I tried to get Sherwood on your front page _five times _and you choose to feature this ridiculous place on a whim? They don't even _have _any Michelin stars!"

"That's enough, Robin," Emma growls, stepping up next to David and squaring up against Robin with her jaw tightly clenched. "This is a private function and you're trespassing."

"And you!" Robin snaps, gladly turning his anger on her. "First you steal my employees and my customers, and now you steal my front page headline?!"

"She didn't steal anything," Regina states coolly, approaching them now with her trademark icy glare in place. Having never been on the receiving end of it before, even Emma looks a little nervous. "I wrote that article. I'm the one who's been to both your establishments. And frankly, it's a wonder that you have any Michelin stars at all since Sherwood pales in comparison."

"How dare you—"

Robin steps towards Regina at the same time Emma moves between them, but her protectiveness is unwarranted because Robin is suddenly hauled up and backwards like a pup by the scruff of its neck, his eyes wide with surprise as he's lifted onto the tips of his toes.

"The best time for you to leave was the moment you stepped in the door, but the second best time is right now," Kara says cheerfully, easily carrying him out the door and gently tossing him to the ground. Robin lands on his ass and stares up at her in disbelief as she closes the door and leaves him to the mercy of the pissed off security guards, not to mention the crowds of paparazzi who eagerly snap photos of the disgraced restaurant owner thrown out of Cat Grant's party.

Everyone inside is staring with slack jaws and wide eyes when Kara returns.

"What? I felt threatened," Kara says with an innocent blink, fiddling bashfully with her glasses as if she hadn't just picked up and thrown a fully grown man out the door.

Lena drags Kara out of sight down the back hallway and no one says anything when they return a half hour later with smudged lipstick and wild hair, though Emma can't stop laughing and Regina just grins.

* * *

"Oh, it's an absolute experience," Cat Grant says later, when cameras are trained on her and reporters are shouting questions. She's expertly posed for the photographers outside as her friends stand nearby and her entourage slowly make their way down the red carpet and back into their waiting cars. "We had the _best _night here at Enchanted. Where else can you enjoy a Michelin star meal while being transported to a fantasy world?"

She answers questions selectively, smiling a shark-like smile as the crowds fawn over her. Emma and Regina stand in the front door of the restaurant, watching Cat play the crowd and smiling brightly every time cameras turn towards them for a shot of the beloved restaurant owner.

"What about Robin Locksley?" another reporter asks loudly, waving his microphone in Cat's direction. "Wasn't that Robin Locksley who was thrown out of here earlier? The owner of Sherwood?"

"It was," Cat says with a calculated sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Poor man is green with envy. He forced his way into our party to rant and spew hatred about how it should have been Sherwood instead of Enchanted on the front page of the latest CatCo magazine. He almost attacked me in his rage."

There's an outcry of anger and disbelief at Robin's audacity, the crowd full of Cat's fans, not to mention all the reporters and paparazzi who _love _any kind of drama the media queen can provide them.

"She's scary good," Emma murmurs, hands on her hips as she stands tall in her knight armour, smiling and waving every so often. Regina just smirks, posed comfortably next to Emma as she arches a brow and offers the photographers her best profile shot.

"Please, Gordon would eat him for breakfast," Cat continues, laughing off one reporter's question as she turns and heads back towards Emma and Regina, making a show of kissing them both on their cheeks before finally heading for her waiting car. "I stand by my magazine. Enchanted is a must-have experience!"

And then Cat is swept away in her black limousine, taking Kara and Lena with her, and leaving Emma and Regina to the flashing cameras and the delighted press. Emma's cheeks are pink but she's absolutely beaming, her chest puffed up with pride at her restaurant, her _baby, _succeeding so wonderfully.

"You deserve this," Regina murmurs in her ear, keeping a polite distance between them, unsure if Emma is comfortable with photos of the two of them together romantically now that the blonde finds herself in the limelight.

Emma proudly kisses her for the entire world to see.

* * *

"Yeah, trap her ass!" Marian laughs, as Kathryn gleefully shouts, "wife her!"

Their reactions are exactly what Regina needs to feel at ease with her—perhaps slightly premature—purchase. Her very expensive, very sizable purchase of a crown-shaped cluster of diamonds embedded in a gold engagement band.

Zelena, for whatever reason, had taken to moping around Regina's house like an annoying house guest who won't leave, and so she's there when Regina finally shows the ring to her two best friends, brooding in the corner of the room and grumbling something about moving back to Europe.

"Do you have the proposal planned out already?" Marian asks, eager for information. Kathryn just sighs dreamily, presumably already imagining the whole thing in her head.

"Well, sort of, but I'll need a lot of help," Regina admits, as her idea is rather grand and she can't exactly pull it off herself.

"What do you need? Anything at all," Marian and Kathryn promise, and Regina could cry at how genuinely excited they are at helping with her proposal, even if it's only been six months and she's perpetuating the U-haul Lesbian stereotype to a T.

And so they plot.

Enchanted is a whopping success and the restaurant is always busy, so it's a bit of an endeavor sneaking everything they need up onto the rooftop terrace of the building without Emma being aware. Belle has keys to the roof door access and Ruby sneaks them in one at a time up through the back, with Marian and Kathryn setting up while Killian and David keep an eye on the children.

Henry and Roland are all but adopted by the restaurant staff, always seen playing in the tavern in their tailored costumes, dancing to the bards' music or interacting with other children dining with their families. Emma is more than happy to join them, meeting and greeting every new face that enters her restaurant and bonding with return customers over good food and a nice mug of mead. She's wonderfully oblivious when Regina finally sneaks into the kitchen on the day that everything else is ready, enlisting Eugenia's guidance as she tries her hand at designing a special meal just for them. (She's an excellent critic, but not the most experienced chef.)

"Don't eat dinner with the guests tonight," she'd warned Emma earlier that day. "I want to eat with you."

"Okay," Emma agrees easily, though she'd not questioned where Regina disappeared to, simply content to sip her drink and mingle with customers. Finally, Regina reappears in the tavern at just past seven, a pleased look on her face as she waves for Emma. Leaving Henry and Roland under David and Killian's watchful eyes, the knight follows Regina down the back hall and up into the office, her gaze curious and questioning.

"Take off your armour," Regina laughs when Emma tilts her head. "We're going up onto the rooftop."

"The rooftop? Why?" Emma looks amused but obeys regardless, storing her costume away in her locker and changing into trousers and a comfortable flowing tunic. Regina is already dressed in a similar fashion, waiting by the narrow staircase at the far back of the office that leads up to a rooftop terrace they've never really used.

"You'll see, darling," Regina murmurs, simply heading up and pulling Emma along by the fingertips.

When they step out onto the terrace, Emma gasps.

It's beautiful, the entire terrace warmly lit up by fairy lights strung up above their heads. The sky is dark, the moon hidden behind clouds, but their little bubble feels warm and alive thanks to the rows of lush, blooming potted flowers leading them towards a round table in the very center, cloth covered and neatly set with dinner for two. Regina gently tugs a speechless Emma forward, coaxing her into a seat and uncovering their food with a flourish.

"Oh, wow, that smells good," Emma moans, lashes fluttering as she breathes in deeply. "Did you...?"

"Make it? Yes." Regina blushes prettily. "Eugenia gave me pointers. It's nowhere near as good as what you can make, but I wanted to do something special for you."

"Hey, this is amazing," Emma insists, touched that Regina would make such an effort for her, even if it's not her strong suit. "I can't believe you did all this. How did—?"

"I had help." Regina reaches across the table to take Emma's hand, giving her fingers a squeeze. "You're worth it."

And no, Regina may not be on par with a professional Michelin star chef, but Emma savors every last bite, enjoying it not just because it's delicious, but because Regina made it just for her.

"Thank you, that was so good," Emma says earnestly, green eyes sparkling afterwards as she gently pats her stomach. Regina just smiles and goes to retrieve the dessert plate from a nearby cart, holding it carefully and then setting it down in the middle of the table between them, her hands shaking just slightly.

It's an ice cream chocolate fudge cake concoction that Regina knows is Emma's weakness, made into the vague shape of a swan.

"You made this? For me?" Emma says softly, in awe. Regina smiles, eyes warm, her hands fiddling nervously on her side of the table.

"Turn it around," Regina murmurs, her voice wobbling just a little. Emma rotates the dessert plate in front of her, curious, and loses her breath when she finally notices the glittering diamond ring winking up at her from the side of the plate, neatly seated on a mint leaf with a drizzle of caramel sauce circling it like a halo.

"Regina?" she whispers, looking up in disbelief. Regina smiles, cheeks a beautiful shade of pink, her brown eyes as warm and gooey as the hot fudge dessert between them.

"Marry me," is all she says, breathless and hopeful and to the point. And instead of replying, Emma skirts the table and straddles her lap, kissing her with the fiery passion of a thousand suns until they're both flushed and ragged and gasping for air. Emma's thighs are warm around Regina's lap, her arms firmly circling the brunette's shoulders, and Regina's hands grip Emma's hips with an almost desperate desire.

"Was that a yes?" Regina asks, blinking dazedly, her lips swollen and her lipstick smeared.

"A thousand times yes," Emma laughs, kissing her again, her face aglow with happiness. Regina reaches across the table and plucks the ring from the plate, and Emma holds out her hand so that her new fiancée can slide the diamond onto her finger. "I always thought I'd be the one to propose," Emma muses with a dopey grin.

"Well, I couldn't resist doing it first, darling," Regina says, adoration in her voice as their hands clasp together, fingers entwined. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma says proudly, absolutely beaming. And then she's leaning into Regina's space again, face scrunched with concentration, and Regina puckers her lips only to frown when she's not given a kiss.

"Emma?"

"Pardon my reach," Emma says cheekily, carefully pulling back with the dessert plate held between them, and Regina just laughs as her fiancée stuffs a spoonful of ice cream and cake into her mouth and kisses her again, chocolate sauce and all.

_The End._


End file.
